I'm a GIRL? 2: Road Trip!
by Stardust98
Summary: Now that the genderbent nations have decided to stay as girls, and (almost) all couples are happy, America decided it would be a great idea for them to go on a road trip across the U.S.A! Of course, with these guys, (and girls) nothing is peaceful, the 'fun' road trip soon turns into a chaotic disaster, and one more nation gets girlified! Rated T for France and Fem!Romano.
1. Chapter 1: The Start of an Adventure!

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY!**

**Hello! Welcome old and new readers! This is the sequel to I'm a GIRL? ; I'm a GIRL? 2: Road Trip! I suggest you read the first one. (And maybe review?) Yeah, I'm totally excited to write this. Before we start, let's errr, begin with the details . . .**

_**Title: **__I'm a GIRL?2: Road Trip!_

_**By: **__Stardust98_

_**Summary: **__Now that the gender-bent nations have decided to stay as girls, and (almost) all couples are happy, America decided it would be a fantastic idea for them to go on a road trip across the U.S.A! Of course, with these guys, (and girls) nothing is peaceful, and the seemingly fun road trip soon turns into a chaotic disaster. How on earth are they going to survive through this? Pairings Inside. Rated T for Romana's beautiful language, France, and other stuff._

_**Rated: **__T_

_**Genre: **__Humor, Romance_

**This one is going at a much slower pace than I'm a GIRL? just 'cuz my writing style has changed a bit.**

**Alright, let's begin!**

**A/N: Oh, and China's name is going to be Chun-Yan from now on. Just 'cuz that's the name Himaruya likes. :D**

* * *

America glanced at the large RV she had rented. It looked pretty awesome. (In your face, Prussia!) Well, it didn't have any stars and stripes on it, but it still looked cool. It was quite spacious inside (cue for when authoress gets descriptive), it had a decently sized kitchen, with shiny marble counters, a small dining table, and America gasped, the hugest fridge she had EVER seen.

It was GLORIOUS.

She opened it, marveling at the large amount of space. Alexis could imagine all her junk food from home, AND most of her other houses, in here. It would be fucking awesome.

To her, her food was not junk food, but the finest cuisine in the world (Thanks to a certain Brit). Because, who cares about all the fat? She could work it all off at the gym, right? Heh.

Anyway, back to describing the awesomeness of the van (If Prussia were here, he would be pissed), the dining table seemed to have enough space for five people, which was fine, since an RV can't be a fucking mansion. There was one room, with three sets of two bunk beds. Looks like people would have to share~! Nope, she wasn't hoping she would get to share with Iggy, absolutely not.

It was so warm and cozy in there compared to outside. She glanced at the window, and frowned a bit at the snow falling outside. She had never liked winter, still couldn't understand how really cold countries like Russia dealt with it, and envied the tropical ones. Alexis would love to have summer year round, but without winter, there wouldn't be fall. She loved jumping into the leaves Mattie- er,** Maddie **raked into a big pile in the backyard.

"America!" The girl turned, to see Canada waving at her from outside. "There you are!"

"Come on in Maddie! You don't have to stay outside, dude!" The Canadian came in, and admired the inside of the vehicle. After all, her sister had rented it, so she had not expected much. But she was really impressed.

"Isn't it cool? Isn't it?" Alexis asked, jumping up and down. Madeline nodded meekly, while Kumarie glanced around once, and shrugged.

"Yeah, it is . . ." She went to the decently sized bedroom in the back.

"I get the top one~!" She yelled happily, quickly climbing up the stairs and onto one of the bunks' top beds. There might be a problem with the girls sharing a room with the guys, but hey, you can't have a mansion-sized RV.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Most of your ideas turn into disasters, eh?" Maddie gently sat on the bed below America's placing Kumarie on the pillow, and her maple leaf patterned bag on the end of the bed. She smiled as the white bear curled up adorably, yawned, and covered her nose with one paw, falling into a light sleep.

"Of course this is a good idea!" America grinned. "The hero's ideas are always great!" She proceeded to jump on her bed, causing her forehead to make contact with the ceiling, painfully. "Ow! That hurt . . ." She whined, gingerly putting a hand on her forehead, where a bruise was starting to appear. "Dammit . . . I need a band-aid . . ."

"Oh, Al . . ." Canada sighed.

This trip was certainly going to be . . . interesting.

* * *

"Now remember, do not let Captain Hook get near Tinkerbell, don't let Mint near sugar," He glared pointedly at the green pixie who grinned sheepishly, "And do **NOT** let Unicorn on the sofa, okay?" He told Flying Mint Bunny. Since he was attending the road trip America had planned, he had left Flying Mint Bunny in charge of the house. Now, Arthur was honestly a bit hesitant to do this, especially after what happened last time, when he his magic friends had warped his living room to another dimension, and it took a week to get it back. "Also, DON'T let Romania in here, are we clear?"

"Don't worry England!" Flying Mint Bunny said cheerfully. "We'll take good care of the house! We promise!"

The Englishman still looked hesitant, but the bunny quickly hanged it with his greatest weapon.

Flying Mint Bunny looked at England with bid doe eyes, and Arthur couldn't take the cuteness, since it was, well, cute (And because he was a wimp/wuss).

It's even on the dictionary!

...

_**wuss **_

_/woos/._

_Noun: A weak or ineffectual person (often used as a general term of abuse)._

_i.e.: Arthur Kirkland._

_..._

"Hey! That is **not** true!" England yelled at the author, breaking the fourth wall, which was already starting to crumble down, because the tape Stardust used to hold it together was cheap.

"Shut up. I copied and pasted this from Google, alright!? N-Not that I didn't know what a wuss is . . . it's just t-that . . . Heh, I'll stop talking now," Stardust hastily went back to typing, well, after she taped up the fourth wall again. Yup, she didn't use Scotch tape. SHUUUUNN!

Arthur sighed and headed to his bedroom, walking to the opened suitcase half full of clothes on his bed. He grabbed a knit sweater (Belt up! His mummsie gave him that, dammit!) and folded it neatly, before putting it in the suitcase. The clothes in the suitcase looked very neat. Like, really neat.

"Arthur, _mon cher_, are you ready to depart?" France asked from the kitchen.

"Yes, yes, just get in the car, frog."

* * *

"But, _bruder_-"

"**NO**! _Mein Gott_ East, why do you find it necessary to make every thing a disaster!?"

"Bringing alcohol won't make everything a disaster, it'll make things** better**!" He smirked. "And more interesting..." He gestured upstairs, and Ludwig visibly reddened, causing Gil to snicker.

"Ve~! Luddy!" Feli called "I've already packed!"

"All by yourself?"

"Yup! Isn't it great, ve? We all get to spend lots and lots of time together~!"

"Er," Cue her radiant smile. He blushed. "J-Ja . . . I'm going to go upstairs and finish packing . . ." He gave Gil a sharp glare, as the albino snickered.

The girl frowned, confused. "But, I thought you already said that you finished packing earlier . . ."

"Well, erm, I need to make sure I have everything . . ." The Italian was about to question him once more, but Germany was already going up the stairs, and heading towards his (and Italy's) bedroom. Why did he act like a schoolgirl every time he was Italy? Goddammit, he was a man!

Meanwhile, downstairs, Prussia had finished packing all his clothes and necessities in his 'awesome' duffel bag, which was a soft yellow, patterned with adorable bright yellow little chicks. Gilbird chirped happily at his owner's choice, and Prussia smirked.

"Oh no, how could I **forget**!?" Italy wailed, running to the kitchen, a purse in hand. Gil raised a white eyebrow, but remained where he was. "How could I forget to bring the pasta!?" Gilbert rolled his eyes, smiling. She ran to the kitchen, and soon came back out ingredient after ingredient. The girl ran to her suitcase, which was on the coffee table in the living room. Felicia tried stuffing all the ingredients in, but they didn't fit; her designer clothes took up most of the space in the suitcase. So, without hesitating, and not fully understanding the necessity of clothes, she took out about 80% of the clothes in her _Prada_ suitcase. Yup, designer clothes, Prada suitcases . . . **ITALIANO PRID3** BABEH. DAS RIGHT. "Now we'll have pasta for the trip~! Oh wait, my purse! Can't forget that~" She ran back upstairs, at the same time that Germany came down.

" . . ." Wordlessly, the German headed to the kitchen, but stopped near the couch when he saw the big mess Felicia had left. Being a neat freak, Ludwig's eye twitched at the mess, and he walked over to the suitcase. Sighing and smiling at the pasta ingredients in the suitcase with amusement, he gently closed the suitcase, and tidied up the place a bit, bringing his own suitcase and Feli's near the door.

"Feli! Are ya ready yet? Gilbert called, Gilbird chirping while nestled in his snowy white hair.

"_Si_! I got my purse~!" Before exiting, she gave a certain German a peck on the lips, not noticing the red blossoming on his cheeks.

* * *

"**KOREA**! GIVE ME BACK MY BRA, ARU!"

"No~! Bras were made in Korea, da-ze~! Plus, if Aniki's going away, I have to keep something to remember him- I mean, **her**," S. Korea laughed, and China just grew angrier. She swung her wok at the country, but he easily dodged, used to it. "Besides, you have a lot more since Russia and you went shopping last week~!"

She stopped, blushing heavily. Yes, she had remembered. The Russian had insisted into going with her, now matter how many times she had tried to stop him.

"**_Aiyah_**! If you don't give me it back, I will . . ." China scrambled to think of something. ". . . I will never speak to you again!" To add emphasis to her statement, she turned around, and pretended to ignore him and continue on with packing. She smiled to herself, any minute now, and Im Yong Soo would fall for it.

"Aniki, wait!" The Korean stopped her, and gave her the . . . er, u-undergarment. "Sorry . . . It's just that, we haven't really spent **any** time with each other, da-ze . . ." He looked down at his feet, sadness in his eyes. "Me and Japan don't really hang out as much as we did before . . . And Hong Kong spends most of his time with Iceland now," He looked up at her. "I haven't heard anything from Viet, Taiwan or Thailand . . . I don't want **us** to be like that too!"

She sighed. "Korea, aru . . . You must know that sometimes . . . you annoy me greatly. But, just because I've been a little . . . busy lately, doesn't mean that I don't want to spend time with you," Im Yong Soo brightened up at this. "It's just . . . I've had a lot of things happening to me, aru." Like when Aunt Sally came to visit just last week. She was NOT looking forward to that next month. "But can't you just tone down the groping? Just a little bit?"

"Hmm . . . **Maybe**. I'll try my best for you Aniki, da-ze~!"

She smiled.

"That's fine."

He hugged (more like tackled her) and Chun-Yan yelped, relieved that she did not fall backwards. China turned abruptly a she heard hushed whispers coming from the front door.

" . . Off . . . me . . ."

". . . Hug you . . . just . . . little longer . . ."

_'Who could that be . . .' _Chun-Yan thought, walking to the door and opening it. She smirked at the sight in front of her, eyes shining with mirth. Greece and Sakura were right there, the Greeks arms around the petite girl's waist, and he seemed to be about to give her a tender kiss on her forehead. Japan blushed a dark red, and tried to pull away, but Heracles maintained a strong grip on the girl, which made China's amusement grow.

"Er . . . C-China-san . . . are y-you ready to go yet . . .?" Japan mumbled quietly, still blushing with embarrassment.

"Sure, aru," With a cheeky smile, she brought her suitcase over and added, "We can leave once you and Greece are done with-"

"T-There was **nothing** h-happening!"

* * *

"Fucking tomato bastard!" She cursed, stomping over rapidly towards America's house, which looked very, VERY far away, even if her and the Spaniard had been walking for twenty minutes. AND IT WAS **COLD**, DAMMIT! "We could've just called a damn cab!" Her light gray pea coat, albeit stylish, didn't shield her from the buffets of wind. Or maybe she just hated the cold in general. The latter sounded more true.

"Lovi! I forgot,_ tomate_~!" He said, looking a bit guilty.

She stopped, panting hard. "My feet . . . f-fucking **hurt** . . ." Romana put a hand to her forehead, suddenly not feeling well. "Damn . . . Why do I feel so lightheaded . . .?" She started to fall forwards and closed her eyes shut, preparing herself for the impact, but Antonio caught her, and she flushed at how close they both were. She still stumbled slightly. The sharp cold wind felt unpleasant on her olive skin. She was more used to the sunlight in Anton- In **HER** home.

"Get on my back."

What the hell.

"**W-What**!?"

"Get on my back, I don't want you to get ill," Without warning, the Spaniard turned, and lifted Lovina onto his back. The girl, having no other choice, yelped, and put her arms around his neck to prevent from falling, she buried her face into his back, blushing and vaguely noticing how he smelled like tomatoes. "Hold on **tight**, _tomatita_~!"

"Bastard, I'm n-not doing this because I like it, dammit! I'm doing i-it because I'm t-tired . . ."

"Sure, Lovi~!"

"I-It's true, dammit!"

* * *

Ah, New York, one of America's most favorite places.

The tall skyscrapers, large diversity of people, home to some of the greatest U.S. landmarks . . . It was all awesome. She couldn't **wait** until her friends got here, to show them the surprise she had in store. It only happened once every year, during Christmas, in Downtown Manhattan, and she grinned at the thought of her many citizens, all gathering to watch the **grand** spectacle.

They would be spending just a few days in New York, and then they would set off, and go on their Road trip Adventure.

**This was going to be fucking epic**.

* * *

**So, this is just the intro and stuff . . . I hope you liked it! And yes, there will be a Christmas special. I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU ALL;**

**Can anyone tell what will happen in Downtown Manhattan? Does anyone know what this insane, loveable and crazy authoress is talking about? 'Cuz if you do . . . I WILL GIVE YOU A VIRTUAL HANAMATAGO PLUSHIE.**

*****Stardust98*****


	2. Chapter 2: German and Feelings

**MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS! The 'I'm a GIRL 2' Christmas special is next chapter (Even though it's late . . .) Thank you for all your reviews (ten already!), favorites and alerts so far. This is more of a filler chapter thingy, and these will be posted a lot since the pace of this story is much slower than the first one. So, yeah! ENJOY! And leave a review!**

**WHY DO I HAVE TO HAVE THE EEEEVVIIIIL WRITER'S BLOCK!? WHYYYYY! ;A;**

**I'm sorry it's short! It's all I could come up with . . .**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

"Hey you guys!" Alexis smiled as she looked down at the other countries from the top of the RV. "Welcome, to the start of a **wonderful** journey . . ." She said dramatically, and posed heroically. "First of all, Merry Christmas to y'all! Second, we're just going to chill in NYC for a couple of days, 'cuz I really wanna show you guys something~!"

"Ve~ I'm so excited!"

"America, it's you all, not 'y'all'. And get down from there."

"I'm probably going to fucking **regret** this . . ."

"I should've stayed home, aru."

The girl ignored all the complaints, and still as cheerful and loud as ever, shouted, "Come on in guys! I got the coolest RV for this trip, yo!" She climbed down the steel ladder on the side of the van. America stood next to the door and grinned, gesturing for the others to go inside. "Well, go on~!"

Feli of course was the first inside. She was getting tired of walking (Even if Germany was the one carrying her suitcase). Romana walked in after her sister. Italy 'Ve'd' in wonder at the sight of the inside of the RV, which was followed by many surprised murmurs and gasps. America waited until everyone was inside to close the door, and watched everyone marvel at the coolness.

"Me and Maddie already chose our beds, so you guys can go ahead and choose yours! Mind you, some people will have to **share**~!"

"It's Maddie and I," Iggy (Don't call me that!) corrected. Alexis just stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"Lovi~!" Spain stood next to his favorite Italian. "You wanna shar-"

"Come, _sorella_. Let's share," Lovina ignored Antonio (Still slightly pissed about having to get on the Spaniard's back), and grabbed her sister's arm, dragging her to one of the bottom beds.

"Veee~! Yay! It'll be like old times, sorella~! Remember? Whenever I got scared from thunder or a nightmare or something I always went to our room and asked if I could go in bed with you~ You always said 'No' at first and then I would cry and then you would say '_Si_'! And then we would sleep together and it would get very warm and-" Romana put a hand over her sister's mouth to get her to stop talking. Unfortunately, the younger of the Italy twins kept on babbling. They were both unaware of a few people nose bleeding as they imagined both Italy's together in the same bed.

. . .

Not like that ya perv.

Antonio, who was wiping some blood off his nose with a tissue that had materialized from thin air, sighed.

"I'll sleep on the bed on top, I guess . . ." He put his leather brown bag on the bed on top of the one the Italies were sleeping on.

"**Aww**!" France pouted. "I bet you only chose that one so you can see Romana and Feli sleep together!"

" . . . Maybe I did. You would probably do the **same** thing though, _amigo_."

". . . **True** . . ."

"I have a few extra beds if there isn't space~" America said. She opened a small cabinet and pulled out some small inflatable beds.

"You really are prepared for this trip, aren't you?" England asked, as some of the guys went to work on setting up the beds.

"Yup~! I want this to be the best trip **EVAR**!"

* * *

"So guys! I have lots of food ready for this trip too!" Alexis winked, and a few nations paled.

"Oh Lord . . ." England shook his head. "Don't tell me it's-"

"It **is**!"

"But you can have some of my scon-"

"Why would you want to kill us, Iggs?"

That made the Englishman promptly go to a corner of the RV that was now dubbed, the emo corner. Of course, you can easily tell which nations will be using this later. (*cough* Romana *cough* England *cough*).

"You do know all your damn coughing isn't going to cover up what you're fucking saying . . ." Lovina grumbled.

Anyway, while the countries were settling down and getting comfortable, ("Frog, let go of me this instant!" "But _cher Angleterre_, I'm only getting 'comfortable'. Ohonhon~" I'll freaking kick your arse!").

"Quit your yapping! I'm trying to sleep! If you don't stop talking, I'll bite your hand off!" Kumarie snapped.

* * *

Canada looked at Prussia. He had been avoiding her for a while now, and she didn't have a clue as to why. Ever since they had talked that day in the kitchen . . . When he called her that strange word . . . It wasn't like Madeline knew German fluently, so she didn't know what he said. It had stayed out of her mind until now . . .

Wait! She could find out **now**!

But how? Gilbert himself was definitely out of the question. And Germany didn't even know she **existed**. She could try . . . But the Canadian was sure the German wouldn't even **notice** her. Sighing nervously, she headed over to the German,whom was helping Spain set up the last of the inflatable beds. The two seemed to be having a conversation, although the Spaniard was laughing while Ludwig was blushing.

"Ciao, Canada, ve~! I didn't know you were coming with us!" Italy chirped, standing in front of the Canadian, who yelped at being suddenly blocked by the cheerful, air-headed Italian.

"Maple! Oh . . . h-hello, Italy . . ." She said (whispered). Madeline wasn't used to Felicia noticing her, this was one of the few times she had actually gotten to talk to the bubbly younger Italy without the latter asking if 'there was a ghost'. Despite that, Lovina (You heard right) and her got along rather well, surprisingly having found a lot in common with each other. "W-Well . . . America invited me to come . . ."

"Oh~!" Feli smiled. "I hope we get to spend lots and lots of time with each other, ve, and get to be **good** friends!"

Wait a minute.

Germany and Italy were sorta **together**, right?

Maybe she knew a bit of German . . .

Canada doubted it, but well, it was worth a shot, goddammit.

"Say . . . d-do you happen to know some German?"

The Italian girl didn't respond for a moment, and Canada grew confused and worried. Had she said something to offend her?

"Huh?" Italy's brown eyes widened at Madeline, making her even more confused. "Oh! I'm sorry, I thought I lost you for a moment!" Of course . . . "_Si_, Germany taught me some! Why do you ask~?"

"Well, it's j-just that . . . S-Someone called me something . . . And I . . . I wanted to know what it meant."

"Hm . . .? Oops~!_ Mi dispiace_! I don't know why I keep loosing you!" The Canadian sighed. "What's the word?"

"L-Liebling or something like that . . ."

The Italian's eyes twinkled. "That's what you say to someone you really, really like! Luddy says it to me all the time! Well, usually when there aren't that many people around! You know, it's weird how much my _sorella_ and Luddy are so much **alike** in some things, but they don't spend that much time with each other, ve . . . Oh, sorry! Ve~, I must've gotten sidetracked . . . So, liebling means things like darling, love, or sweetheart!"

Oh.

So **that's** what it meant.

Well, pancakes.

"T-Thank you . . ." Madeline squeaked, and left, blushing furiously. She was deeply confused, about certain . . . things.

_'Why would Gil, I mean, Prussia, say those things about me? . . . S-Surely he doesn't feel that w-way for me . . .' _She sat down next to her napping bear and sighed. _'But more importantly, how do **I** feel about **him **. . .?'_

Meanwhile, Italy however, was panicking.

"Canada? Where are you? Ve~ I lost you **again**! **Nooooo**!"

* * *

**Hope y'all liked it! Sorry if Canada was 'too invisible' in this chapter. I just thought that, due to Italy's, er, 'air-head' qualities, that she forgets things (and certain invisible people) easily. **

**I visualize Fem! Romano, Fem! England and Fem! Canada as BFFs. Yup.**

**REVIEW!**

**P.S: By the way, the Kareoke chapters for I'm a GIRL? will come out somewhere near New Year's day. So don't expect a fast update of this story, or 'To Woo an Italian'.**

*****Stardust98*****


	3. Chapter 3: Merry Christmas!

**Here is your VERY LATE Christmas thing guys. I have finals after next week, so I might not update for a while. So, enjoy this chapter~! We're almost to 30 reviews already! Thank y'all for reviewing~! Vote on the poll if you haven't already~!**

**And MortisBane, as requested, here is a bit more UKUS fluff! :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

"Merry Christmas, guys!" She grinned, and hugged the person closest to her, which was coincidentally our favorite Englishman. He blushed, and hugged her back, albeit a little awkwardly.

"_Buon Natale_, America, vee~!" Italy smiled and tried to give her scowling sister some good old fashioned hug therapy. Lovina hissed, and struggled to get out of her_ sorellina's_ tight grip.

"Feli, let go, dammit!"

"Ve~ I bet you would rather Antoni-"

"Shut up, _idiota_!" You see, Lovi was just grumpy because she hadn't had a chance to take her siesta, since America had been bothering them to get ready for a 'surprise', and dammit, she didn't fucking like surprises, because they usually ended up being uninteresting, or complete chaos.

Spain looked toward the direction where he had heard his name, and saw the Italies hugging each other. Well, more like one of them struggling and cursing to get out of the hug while the other was Ve-ing and giggling. But nonetheless, it was still one of the most cute and adorable things ever.

"What's happening, aru?" China asked.

"It's a surprise!"

"Um, A-America," Everyone turned to the sound of a quiet voice, but saw nothing there. Who was that?

"It's Canada you stupid bastards," Romana went to stand next to her friend, who gave her a grateful smile.

"Yeah, Maddie?"

"W-Well . . . Is it that thing that-"

"Haha~! Yeah it is! I still can't believe you remember, Mads!"

"Shit . . . Why does it have to be a freaking surprise?" Romana glared at America, suspicion gleamed in her olive eyes.

"'Cuz dude, it's much more fun when it's a surprise."

"But, America-ku- er, chan, didn't you say you hated surprises?" Sakura asked, confused. "Remember? In one of your birthday parties?"

America's grin faltered a bit when she remembered that particular party. She had said that . . . "Er, let's go, guys! W-We're uh, gonna be late!"

Everyone shrugged and started to put on their coats, gloves, scarves, you know, all that stuff you put on if you don't want to get hypothermia as soon as you step out into the cold. 'Cuz that's not fun.

* * *

As the group made their way to the mystery destination, Alexis had noticed that the nations had split into groups. The Bad Touch Trio, of course, were walking together, Gilbert in the middle, Antonio and France on either side of the albino. She looked over to the left and saw Russia, China, Japan and Greece walking all in one group. It seemed that Greece said something in his usual sleepy voice, which made Sakura blush and China laugh. Russia just smiled. The Italies were to her right, Feli giggled at her sister, who was blushing and cursing. Canada walked with them, although she kept on glancing at Prussia warily.

Alexis was about to go ask her sister what was wrong, but England stopped her. "America, you've been quiet, are you alright?" He asked.

"Aww, Iggs~! You care about the hero~!"

"Its heroine. And I w-was just asking because y-you're usually loud and . . ."

"C'mon Artie, just admit it, you were worried about me~"

"What if I was?" He smiled at her.

"Of course you were. But no need to worry! I'm just excited as hell is all!"

" . . . I'm definitely worried now . . ." America laughed, and Arthur sighed, and the large group continued on their way to the infamous Times Square. Alexis soon forgot all about Prussia and her Canadian sister.

* * *

"We're almost here!" Alexis could barely contain her excitement. This was it! She wanted everyone to have a fun Christmas, and this was perfect.

"Wow . . ." Italy stepped forward, and stared at the huge sight in front of the group in awe.

It was a very, very large Christmas tree. Huge colorful ornaments of many shapes, colors, and sizes hung from different places of the tree, and many types of Christmas lights shone in the cold night. The crowd below cheered as each row of light flashed, and some were taking pictures with family members and with friends. It truly was a beautiful sight. At the top of the enormous tree, hung a very large golden star, which could probably be seen mostly everywhere in Downtown Manhattan. The moon shone down on the street below, making it look like one of those heart warming Christmas painting that people buy instead of decorations just because they're too lazy to put them up.

"Geez, that thing is almost as awesome as me," Maybe Prussia was being an egotistical douchebag, but when he says something is even almost as awesome as him, its a compliment, dudes. Well, at least most people thought so.

"Don't insult it like that, _bastardo_," Lovina smirked at her comeback. Spain chastised her lightly, which just made the Italian just blush and punch the Spaniard on the shoulder. France laughed at both of his friends.

"You bi-"

He received a glare from a certain Spaniard, which made him shudder. He instead opted to send a glare to the Italian, making a mental note to get back at her later. The Italian glared back, and focused her attention back to America.

"What do ya dudes think? Isn't it the coolest tree ever?"

Not only was the tree amazing, but there were many other smaller trees and beautiful decorations surrounding it. On the other side, a large group of people had gathered to look at the tree, all wearing festive hats and Christmas attire.

"It is magnificent, _non_? Not as beautiful as my beloved Paris, but still quite amazing. Honhon~"

"It is very beautiful, da? Just like my sunflower."

"R-Russia, aru, I-"

"Vee~! It's so pretty! I want to take a picture with it!" She grabbed Germany's arm and dragged him near the tree, giving a digital camera to Canada, who took a few pictures for both of them. "Sorella! Come on!"

Oh hell no. She had always hated taking pictures. "No way in he-"

"Aww, Lovi, if it makes you feel better, boss will take a picture with you~"

"B-Bastard! I won't-"

Unfortunately, Canada accidentally snapped a picture before the Italian could get ready, she appeared to be clearly blushing in the picture, something that Spain had noticed.

"Aw, look at _mi tomatita_!"

"Shut up, stupid! Ugh . . . It's c-cold . . ."

"Ah, I'll hug you to keep you warm~"

"Get the hell away from me!"

"Ah, the wonders of _l'amour_~"

America laughed as the Spaniard tried to hug Romana and the girl kept pushing him away. She hugged England, who, instead of blushing furiously like she had expected him to (It was cute!), hugged her back, and smiled slightly. She hugged him tighter, and laughed again as Italy cowered from Russia after accidentally bumping into China.

It was certainly a fun Christmas.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Sorry if it's short, but I've been feeling sick for the past few days . . .**

**R&R!**

**Next chapter: Prussia finds out! What does he find out? You'll find out yourself, in the next chapter~! (Though I think some people can guess already . . .)**

*****Stardust98*****


	4. Chapter 4: ANOTHER Nation Gender-bended?

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry if it seems rushed, finals are only one day away, so I won't be updating for a while. ;A; But, a new chapter of I'm a GIRL and Lovina's Blog will be my last updates until finals! :) And MAYBE a EnglandxFem! America or a PrussiaxFem! Romano one-shot. Depends.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

America stretched, and yawned loudly, still tired from last night's events. She looked around, and got a bit confused at the extra sleeping bags and surroundings that looked very different from her room. Sunlight filtered from windows on both sides of decently sized space, and lit the room slightly. She looked around, puzzled, until Alexis remembered.

'_The Roadtrip . . .'_

She grinned, and attempted to stand up, but hit her forehead on the roof of the van.

'Damn! That freaking hurt . . .' She gingerly put a hand on her forehead, and flinched when she felt a small bump on it.

"Hey, Al," Madeline called from the kitchen. The Canadian smiled at her, and didn't seem to notice the bruise on her younger sister's forehead. "You're awake! I made pancakes, if you want some."

"Hell yeah, I want some, yo!" Alexis tried standing up, but ended up hitting herself on the roof of the van . . . again. "Fuck . . . Ow . . ." American groaned, and slowly went down the ladder on the side of the bunk bed. Once she got down, the girl ran into the kitchen, and spotted the Bad Touch Trio, Japan, Greece, China, Russia and England there. "Where are the Italies?" She asked, not seeing them anywhere. China and Japan were helping Canada make the breakfast.

"Ah, they are still sleeping," Spain shot her a friendly grin.

"Why are they still sleepin'? They're missin' out on Maddie's pancakes!"

"Well, er . . ." Antonio smiled sheepishly. "Lovi gets . . . a little grumpy when you wake her up in the morning . . ."

"Kesese~! He said _'a little'_ . . ." Prussia cackled. Canada stiffened as she heard his voice. England narrowed his eyes at her though, as he was the only one to notice this.

"What? Pfft, can't be that bad. What about Feli?"

"Trust me," Germany shot her a stern look. "You do not want to find out . . ."

"Well, okay dude. I won't- IGGY!" She moved to sit down next to Arthur, who braced himself for the tackle hug that would surely happen. And of course, it did. England sighed as Alexis wrapped her arms around him, slightly relieved that none of his tea spilled. "Good morning~"

"Ah, the wonders of-" Francis was interrupted by a glaring and blushing England.

"If you say love, I'll kill you."

"Whatever," The Frenchman got up, and headed to the small 'bedroom' where the Italy sisters were sleeping. (That sentence sounds very wrong.)

Letting go of Arthur, but still leaning against him, Alexis looked up at the clock, remembering the call she had received while she was asleep.

* * *

_America slept, smiling to herself as she remembered the wonderful Christmas she had spent with her friends. It had been a very fun night, in one of her favorite places located in her country. She moved slightly as she heard a faint ringing in the distance. The ringing only grew stronger, and she frowned. Alexis opened one eye, and saw a faint light coming from the kitchen. She sat up, careful NOT to hit her head, and climbed down, heading towards the kitchen._

_She winced slightly at how cold the floor of the RV was, and quickly retrieved her furry alien slippers, before heading back towards the phone. She picked it up, and yawned loudly, wondering who the hell called her at . . . (She checked the clock) Four freaking AM._

_"Hello . . .?" Another yawn. "Who's this . . .?"_

_"Er, America?" The voice was slightly familiar, albeit it sounded distinctly female. She wondered why any of the other female nations would be calling her this late._

_"Yeah, dude. You do realize it's four in the mornin' right?"_

_"Yes, I do realize that . . . But well, I have a bit of a problem . . ."_

_"Whatev, the hero is here to help, bla,bla . . . Look, can't you just call me later, uh . . . whoever you are?"_

_"No. This urgent . . . Is England there with you . . .?"_

_"Ya, why?"_

_"Well, I have to speak to him. It's . . ." The person whispered the last part, and America's eyes widened slightly, since she was still tired._

_"Uh, h-he's sleepin'. I can guess what your problem is though . . . I can't believe it!"_

_"Well, can I please meet him at wherever you are? It is really important that I speak to him."_

_"Sure, I-" She stopped when she heard a different loud, arrogant voice._

_"Hey! America, me and . . . need to go over there! It's an emergency, although a good one~" Alexis could hear a loud smack, and an 'Ow' following it. The American stifled her laughter, and tried to keep her voice steady as she spoke on the phone. She definitely knew what was up now._

_"Okay . . . Why don't you come tomorrow in the afternoon? We can talk then."_

_"Alright . . . Would you stop that! Sorry, this idiot won't stop. I'm sorry to have disturbed you and I will see you tomorrow."_

_"Yeah, see ya." She hung up, and went back to bed, debating on whether or not to tell her friends what was going on. _

_. . ._

_Oh well, surprises were nice, right?_

* * *

"_Che cazzo_!?Who the fucking HELL decided it would be a good idea to wake me up!?" An angry voice shouted from the RV's bedroom.

"Looks like South Italy woke up, _da_?" Russia smiled.

"You wine bastard! I'll kill you!"

"Er, _mon cherie_, it was an accident! I don't know what happened wit the alarm clock! No, not the face!"

"Germany! Luddy, where are you!?" Italy whined loudly, adding to the increasing chaos.

"Great, now you made my _sorella_ cry. I swear, I'll shove a croissant so far up your ass that you'll fucking taste it, bastard!"

"_Non_, please, wait- AIYEEE!"

"I think now would be a good time to intervene, si?" Spain laughed nervously and speed walked into the bedroom. Germany followed as Felicia's cries grew louder and Romana grew angrier. The older of the Italian sisters was throwing things at a panicking Frenchman on the other side of the room, and the alarm clock was still beeping loudly, and only fueling Lovina's anger.

"Lovi, _calmate por favor_?" The girl ignored him, still curing and attempting to kill France, who looked like he was about to try to jump out one of the windows to escape the Southern Italian's wrath. Antonio sighed and decided to make his way to the girl, or at least to try to.

"Italy, it's okay . . ."

"But Doitsu~I was having such a good dream and then the alarm had to ring and ruin it~ You and me were almost about to kiss too~!" This caused a certain German to flush, while the oblivious Feli just kept on whining and pouting, totally, like, oblivious, dudes.

"And here I thought we could have a peaceful morning, aru . . ." China squeaked and dodged quickly as a shampoo bottle was thrown her way. "Hey!"

"Lovi, boss is here, okay~" He smiled gently at her, knowing that a tired Lovi, was an unpredictable Lovi. "If you don't stop, I'll use my secret weapon~!"

"Pfft, you can't do anything to me."

"Can I?" He neared her, and started to tickle her mercilessly, and Romana couldn't help but to burst out laughing. Now, the other countries were surprised because it's not every day that you see the fiery Italian girl laughing like you see now. As soon as she stopped throwing things, Francis gulped and went back towards the kitchen, glaring at Gilbert, who was cracking up.

"Haha~ T-Tomato _bastardo_, you b-better stop, hahaha~!"

"Well," Alexis grinned. "Now that that's settled, I would like to make a very important announcement."

"What is it, Alexis-chan?" Japan asked, although she was staring at Spain and Romana, cute and fluffy manga ideas popping in her mind.

"You see, I rece-"

Madeline poked her head into the room shyly, and beckoned for America to come closer to her. "T-There's someone here that wants to talk to you . . ."

"I think I know who~!"

Surely enough, two figures stepped forward, one male, one female. The male was grinning arrogantly, while the female's face was void of any emotion. She stared at England blankly, and then her blank stare turned into a glare, ignoring the whining Feli and the laughing Lovi in the background.

"Well? Care to explain why I'm a girl now?"

* * *

**SPAIN USED TICKLE ATTACK ON ROMANA!**

**IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE!**

**Dun, dun, dun! Can you guess who got gender bended? You'll get a shout-out in the next chapter~!**

**Hint: It's kinda a tsundere-ish country.**

*****Stardust98*****


	5. Chapter 5: Sledding and Awkwardness

**Sorry for the delaaaay~ I've been having . .. er, let's just say they are 'relationship issues' and stuff. So, onto the shout-outs! I OFFICIALLY SUCK AT CONTESTS AND RIDDLE THINGIES! YAAAYYY! ;A;**

**_Akay1kay, legolasgreenleaf77, AkitaNeruWolfLover, hetaliaislove, TheAmericanNinja, ItalyLover99, MortisBane, bitterblueyes27, Guest, SaySaeri, poptartlover7478, Not-Alone-Anymore, ShizukaMiyagi, Ninjas and Catnip, JCScanell, FLAPJACKS, Guest (DenNor is my Nordic OTP too! ;A;) and Vampchick2010. _  
**

**_CONGRATULATIONS~! *confetti is thrown in air*_**

**BTW, check out _Not-Alone-Anymore's_ Nyotalia story! It's awesome. Like Prussia! :3 It's called _'Misinterpretations, and Lots of Confusion'_. **

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

"So . . . Basically, you woke up, and the next thing you knew, you were a chick," America said, oceanic blue eyes narrowed at the duo seated across from her and Arthur.

" . . . Yes. And I know it has something to do with England," Norway glared at said Englishman, while Denmark laughed loudly (Not as loud as America) and put an arm around the girl next to him. Norway now had much longer and wavier hair, which seemed to have a light yellow-ish tint, and emotionless eyes were now a bit brighter. The Nordic was still wearing his (her?) beret, and clip. But, instead of wearing pants and boots, Norway now had a skirt and long stockings, with simple, black flats.

"Thanks, man! Norge is a hot chick!" He 'whispered' England, who just rolled his eyes. Norway blushed as she heard that, and proceeded to grab Denmark's tie, and use it to pull him down and make his head meet the table. Denmark let out a pained groan, and put a hand on his forehead, only to find that it was bleeding slightly. He shrugged and looked back at Alexis and Arthur, who were kinda disturbed that he didn't care he was bleeding. Must be pretty used to it, kinda like how Spain is used to Romana's PMS-ish behavior.

"Well . . . I apologize for unintentionally turning you into a female. But I honestly only thought that America, the Italies, China and Japan were the only countries that turned into girls! The spell must've also hit you, but for some reason, it affected you at a much slower pace . . ." England murmured the last part with a thoughtful look, his fuzzy caterpillars furrowed. "Could it be that your magic fought back against mine somehow . . .?"

America and Denmark just shot each other glances, looking at the two people next to them have a lively conversation about something they could never 'see'.

"Perhaps . . . But, may I stay until this problem is resolved? I don't want to be a girl much longer . . ."

"Of course. I have the cure right here . . . In my . . . pocket . . ." Arthur trailed off nervously, and Norway's sapphire orbs narrowed dangerously.

"Where is it?"

"Er . . ."

"Iggy-"

"I sort of . . . left it . . . at my house? In England?"

The Norwegian girl sighed, and America facepalmed.

"Seriously, I feel smart now," Alexis mumbled.

"Damn, England . . ." Denmark shook his head in mock sadness. "Even 'Merica here feels smarter than ya, man."

"Okay, so what should I do now?" Norway asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well . . ."

"Oh my gosh, dudes, I got like, the greatest idea ever just now!" America exclaimed, suddenly striking a heroic pose on the table.

"America, please get off . . ." England sighed, knowing that his stubborn girlfriend (A girl that is a f-friend you, twats!) would probably not listen. And right he was.

Ignoring the English dude, the girl kept going, "Norway, dudette, you can totally stay with us, yo! The more the merrier, and you can't miss out on the best road trip in history!" She grinned, happily, fist-pumping the air while England just sighed again, all too familiar with the American girl's antics already.

" . . . No."

"Aww, Norge, come on, it'll be fun!"

"No."

"Please, Norge?"

"No."

"Come on, please? Norgie?"

America put a hand over her mouth as to not laugh at the ridiculous nickname. Ha, thank goodness no one gave her an embarrassing nickname like that . . .*

" . . . Fine."

"Hell yeah!" Alexis and Mathias both shouted at the same time. "Hey, Gil, dude!" America called to the Prussian.

" . . . _Ja_?"

"The Awesome Trio is once again reunited! Isn't that cool?"

The albino grabbed a bottle of beer from the RV fridge and smirked at the American girl and Danish man. "Nope. It's** awesome**!"

" . . . I just hope they don't cause trouble . . ." England said to Norway.

"England, with that Danish idiot around, they are going to cause a lot more than trouble. It's probably going to be absolute chaos," The Norwegian girl said it so calmly, that England thought that she was probably used to Mathias' antics too. The Englishman smiled.

"Well, let's do our best to keep all these moronic twits under control right?" He held out his hand.

"Right," Norway shook his hand, and Arthur thought he saw her smile, but it was gone too quickly for him to be sure.

"Hey, hey Norge! Al and Gil are going sledding! Want to go sledding with me? Don't worry about falling, I'll hold you. Close," Mathias winked, and dodged the punch aimed at him.

"Idiot," Was all she said before buttoning up her coat and heading out, Denmark and England right behind. Now, as she smiled again, it lingered for a moment longer, and England was sure he had seen it this time.

And Denmark was sure he saw it too.

* * *

Prussia grinned at a shivering Alexis, and the girl slapped him playfully on the shoulder (Unfortunately, Gil forgot that America still had her strength, so that 'playful' slap hurt **A LOT**).

"S-s-shut up!" The girl said as her teeth chattered. " You d-didn't beat me! I t-totally got there first!"

"Kesese~ The Awesome Me thinks that you just don't want to admit that you suck at sledding."

"Psh, whatever, dude. Winter sucks anyway." America walked away to the RV's bedroom, and Prussia almost burst out laughing at the pile of snow in the girl's hood of her sweater. Heh, he should probably tell her . . . Nah, she'll find out later. Hopefully.

Taking off his coat, he headed to the bedroom, and saw Antonio and Francis chatting on one of the beds. Grinning, he was about to head over to his friends, until he heard Felicia and Ludwig speaking.

" . . . Madeline . . . asked me . . ."

He froze. What did Feli say?

"Felicia, what did you say? I can barely hear you," Ludwig said.

"Oh, sorry~! I said, that Madeline asked me to translate something for her. The word 'liebling' . . ."

Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit, **fuuuuck**.

"Hm? That just means 'darling' or 'sweetheart'."

"I know, you say it to me all the time, Luddy~" The girl smiled, and gave the blushing German a quick hug.

"E-Er, why did she want you to translate that for her?" The tone that Germany was using told Gilbert that he already knew. He was already on awkward terms with the Canadian girl, and he certainly didn't need the rest of the countries to know. It would just make things more complicated than they are now . . .

_'Please don't let West know it was me . . .' _

"She told me that someone said it to her . . . Though I don't know who."

And, right at that moment, Gilbert realized that the Universe indeed was a stupid bitch, because after Italy said that, Ludwig looked at him. No, not in his general direction, but** straight** at him, and his eyes shone with inquiry. So, before the Italian could notice that Ludwig wasn't looking at her anymore and who he was looking at, the Prussian rushed out of the room, and, he was so lucky that he passed Canada on his way out. The girl squeaked in surprise, and when she looked at him, eyes wide, she blushed, and Gilbert couldn't help but think that was one of the **cutest** things ever. But he kept walking, and sat down at the small kitchen table, putting his face in his hands.

_' . . . Great. Now she knows what it means . . . Just when I was about to talk to her about it too . . .'_ He was going to talk to her! Just . . . not now . . . Maybe soon. But, all his plans were ruined, and when he thought that things couldn't get more awkward, they freaking did.

_'Fucking awesome.'_

* * *

**Hope you liked it! **

**I NEED YOUR HELP, EVERYONE!**

**Please help me decide a name for Fem!Norway. Give me suggestions, and I'll pick the one that I like best! Please review with a suggestion!**

**Oh, and I might be typingaPirate!Spainstory. Maybe, maybe not. Who knows?**

**Italy: Ooh! Ooh! I do! :)**

***puts hand over mouth* Heh, nope, she doesn't! ^^;**

**Italy: D:**

**R&R!**

*****Stardust98*****


	6. Chapter 6: Quest for FOOD Pt1

**HELLO! Sorry for the dissapointingly short chappie, but I really wanted to get something up, and I wanted to leave it off at this. **

**. . .**

**I GOT 1002 REVIEWS ON I'M A GIRL?! **

**Thank you all so much! ;A; I was so happy when I saw that . . . THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

"Alright everyone! I think it's time we left NYC! Let's go somewhere else!"

"Where are we going America-chan?" Japan asked, secretly holding Greece's hand under the kitchen table.

"I dunno. I guess we're just going to be driving and stop a random places and stuff."

"You mean . . . You don't know where were going?" England asked, a caterpill- er, eyebrow raised.

"I believe I just said that, so yeah. So!" Clapping her hands together, Alexis put her hand on the steering wheel, and held up the RV key in the other. "Who's gonna drive?" She waved the RV keys around

"Ve~ I ca-"

"NO," Everyone shook their heads immediately at that, and Sakura shuddered as she was reminded of her experience with Italy's driving.

"What about me, aru?" China said from where she was sitting in Ivan's lap.

"China, dude . . . or uh, dudette, I dunno if you can really drive or not, but, I've heard the Stereotype song, and I'm going to assume you can't."

"Stupid Westerners . . ."

No one else seemed to want to do the driving. I mean, who the heck wanted to be driving while everyone else was in the back having fun? Ludwig raised his hand to volunteer, but Romana's withering glare caused him to slowly put his hand down and sigh.

"I can totally drive guys!"

"No, no, no!" England immediately disagreed. "I still remember how you crashed my beautiful . . . beautiful car against a brick wall when we went to the zoo. I do NOT want something like that to happen again!" The Englishman looked a bit sad, and Madeline hesitantly patted him on the back to cheer him up.

"What about me?" Denmark grinned; he was leaning against a wall, he Norwegian girl nearby. "I'm like, the best driver-"

"No," Was all Norway said.

" . . . Why don't we each take turns? That way, if someone gets tired, someone else can take over, and we won't have to argue over who drives, _da_? I think it's a good idea," Russia suggested, tilting his head in an innocent manner.

" . . . I can't believe I'm saying this, but the commie has a good point . . ."

"I'm not communist anymore, _Amerika_."

Alexis ignored him. "Alrighty! So we'll take turns! But before we actually go somewhere, we have to prepare! Heh, that rhymes."

"Prepare? What do you mean 'prepare'? Weren't we already prepared at the beginning?" Arthur's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"We were, but since we stayed in here for like, three days, there's no more FOOD!" Everyone groaned at the same time at what the girl said. "I mean, an awesome-" America paused, expecting Prussia to say his 'Not as awesome as me' remark. However, Gilbert just sat there quietly, staring at his hands. Alexis frowned, but decided to question him later. " . . . hero like myself can't go on a trip without FOOD! I mean, it's an emergency! And I demand that some of us go shopping while the others stay in the RV."

" . . . Why do some of us have to stay . . . in the RV . . .?" Greece looked at her sleepily, hand still holding Japan's gently, but tightly.

"Uh, well . . . This isn't exactly a nice neighborhood . . ."

"What do you mean?" Felicia asked, brown eyes wide.

"This is basically the hood guys. I parked the RV in the hood last night," America deadpanned.

"And you choose this place out of all bloody places why?"

"Because, it was the only spot I found with parking spaces! And the space we were in before had a 'NO PARKING' sign on it that I hadn't noticed before! I was almost about to get FINED! And heroes do NOT get fined!"

"Uh . . . America, we're the only car parked on this block," Canada said meekly.

"I know! We have all this space to ourselves!" Cue a second groan from everyone. This time though, they face palmed! Yay!

"Is she fucking serious?" Lovina grumbled.

"Okay, so, who wants to come with me to get some food?"

Everyone's hands shot up in the air. Whether it was because they didn't want to stay in the RV because they were fucking scared, they wanted to prevent America from choosing only junk food, or they really just wanted to go nobody knew.

"Okay so-"

"I'm definitely fucking going. There is no way in hell I'm staying here."

"Alright . . . so . . . South Italy . . . uh, Norway, and Germany are all coming."

"What!?" Both Ludwig and Romana shouted. Norway just shrugged, not really caring.

"The rest of you shall stay here~"

"Wait, but . . . you girls need a guy to protect you guys, even though you got West," Prussia said nervously.

"Fine, fine. Iggy, come with us!"

"What, but that guy's not even a real man!" France said indignantly. Arthur sent him a sharp glare.

"Look who's talking, frog."

"Okay! Let's get going!"

"This is going to be one hell of a trip," Romana muttered, blushing as Spain tried to 'kiss her goodbye' and growling as Feli did the same to Germany. "I mean, the fucking potato bastard is going . . ."

"I'm right here . . ."

"Yeah, I don't care."

" . . . "

"_Arrevederci, sorella e_ Luddy! I hope you guys have a great time!" Felicia smiled cheerfully and waved as the group headed to the nearby grocery 'corner store' started to put on their coats, hats, mittens, whatever the hell they had.

"Si, Feli, we'll have a **great** time," Lovina growled, sarcasm lacing her words. It seemed that the Italian girl was still pissed about the fact that her sleep was disturbed by a certain Frenchman. This was proved by the glares she kept on sending Francis. The Frenchman knew that she was glaring at him, but he was seriously just trying to ignore it the best he could.

"Yay! I hope you do, Lovi!" Of course, cute little North Italy didn't quite know Lovina was being sarcastic. As always. "I'll see you when you all come back! Bring lots of pasta!"

"Whatever."

"Let's go!" And with that, the small group of four headed out into the cold, cold night, beginning their quest to find (NOT) junk food for their RV's rather empty refrigerator.

"I really hope those guys are gonna be okay . . ." Mathias murmured, watching them as they left.

* * *

Meanwhile, nearby, the group didn't notice a cool ass black car cruising by, the driver observing them carefully. He smirked as he saw the quartet leave the van, and did a little happy dance inside.

"Soon, I will get my revenge . . ." He muttered, and drove away.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Guess who is in the car, and I'll give you a shout out! Please don't get offended by anything in this chapter, I don't mean to offend anyone. Seriously, I have seen people get offended by people saying "The hood". But I kinda (Not really) live in said "hood" so . . . XD**

**R&R!**

*****Stardust98*****


	7. Chapter 7: Quest for FOOD Pt2

**Hello! Sorry for the late update, but I've been typing A LOT recently! Thank you for your support so far, everyone!**

**Shout-out to _bitterblueyes27, ItalyLover99, Liberty-Chan-123, FLAPJACKS, Myrna Maeve, Mokatty, Ivy, Fellepelle, Vampchick2010 and Hammsters! _Congratulations for getting the right answer!**

**YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY IT MADE ME THAT YOU REMEMBERED BOB!1one!1! 8D**

**WARNING: There will be some GERMANO in here.**

**. . .**

**HA! Just kidding. There will be Germano, but platonic Germano. ONLY FRIENDS. F-R-I-E-N-D-S. Okay? Okay.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

It was pretty dark outside, and the countries wondered what in the name of frosted flakes had possessed America into going to buy groceries at night. IN THE HOOD. No one was outside, and it seemed very quiet . . . TOO quiet. Like the quiet parts in those horror movies when it's all quiet and stuff (No duh) and then the killer pops out of nowhere to try to give people heart attacks. Isn't that nice?

Germany looked around as the group made their way towards the grocery store. He shuddered at their eerie surroundings, and tried to ignore Romana's glares directed towards him. The Italian girl was clearly shivering, and Ludwig didn't blame her; it was pretty darn cold outside.

"Are we almost there, America?" England asked.

"Y-yeah . . . Hey, how come you guys aren't c-cold?" Alexis looked at both Norway and England, who seemed to be un-phased by the sharp, freezing gusts of wind that frequently came their way, especially Norway. Expressionless blue eyes just stared right ahead, and the Norwegian girl didn't shiver once. Well, she WAS a Nordic country, living in Northern Europe, so she must be used to the cold . . .

Lovina wasn't used to this, mostly staying in hot places like Italy and Spain, and America had never liked the winter. Ludwig himself didn't mind much, he'd been through worse ordeals. 'Cuz he's a buff guy. With muscles bigger than his neck. Heh.

Arthur sighed. "I told you to bring a scarf or something . . ." The Englishman un-wrapped his scarf off his neck and handed it to Alexis. "Here."

"Thanks, Artie!" The girl's bright grin then turned to a frown. "Aww, but then you'll be all cold! C'mon, we can share," She wrapped half of the long scarf around her, and he came closer to her, blushing. The two were now walking very close together, sharing that single, red, white and blue scarf. "Yay! We're both warm now!"

"Y-Yes . . . we are . . ." Now it was Artie's turn to stutter. HA! "Uh, America, I-"

"Ooh! Look, we're here!" America beamed, and they all stared at the grocery store, eyes wide. A store like this had never looked so glorious!

They walked inside, and it turned out that this place was pretty much deserted. Save for the cashier napping with his head on the counter.

"Let's split into groups!" Sure, because splitting into groups in a pretty much abandoned store isn't horror movie-ish in any way! "Hmm . . . Okay. Iggy will go with Norway while South Italy goes with the German dude!"

"WHAT!?" Lovina shouted.

England rolled his eyes. Sure America could be a little . . . dumb sometimes, but why on earth would she put Ludwig and Lovina together? He prayed to the heavens for Germany's safety. The German was buff and strong and all, but still, Romana was a beast when angered.

"I'll see y'all later! Bye!" And then Alexis skipped off merrily like the little clever smartass she was. Perfect! Now she could take all the damn junk food she wanted, and no one could stop her! *cue evil laugh here*

She didn't notice a pair of eyes watching her from behind a shelf full of instant noodles and stuff. Why instant noodles? Because unicorns are awesome.

Yeah, screw logic!

* * *

"Well, er, I guess we'll go now . . ." England walked away slowly from a shocked Italian girl, and Germany. Norway just shrugged and followed, not really giving a fuck. All she wanted was to go back to the RV and see that Danish idiot again-

NO! No way. What was she thinking? Denmark is an idiot. A stupid idiot. She did not want to see him again.

"Er, sorry for turning you into a girl and all . . . I thought only the Italies, America, China and Japan were the only ones turned into girls . . . Since you're one now . . . Could there be even more nations turned into females . . .?" Arthur wondered, eyes widening at the thought. " . . . This is going to get me kicked off the Magic Club isn't it?"

"No."

"No? Hm, I thought it would-"

"You were kicked off a long time ago."

"What!? Why!? Who!? When!?"

"In order; You got kicked off the Magic Club. You messed up too many spells too many times. Romania suggested the idea. A few weeks ago."

"That stupid . . . f-fake wizard!" Artie (Don't call me that, twat!) stuttered, unable to think of a proper insult. "Next time I see him, I'll be sure to ask if he's sparkly! That'll show that stupid wanker!"

Norway frowned. "You do know he'll kill you, right?"

" . . . Yeah," England muttered, shoulders slumped.

"Well, alright then," She shrugged, and they both continued on their quest. England didn't need to know that it was actually Norway that had suggested the idea. Nope.

* * *

"Look, we-"

"Don't talk to me."

" . . . Lovina-"

"Don't say my name,_ bastardo_."

". . . Okay, then-"

"Look, I hate you, you hate me. We both know that. So why don't we both shut the fuck up, and get this over with so I can go back to Spai- the RV, capsice? Okay, then."

Germany pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He needed to calm down and not get angry . . . Before the trip, he had promised Italy that he would try to 'Be _sorella's_ best friend, veeee!' And he remembered that conversation him and Spain had early in the morning . . .

_"Hm, Alemania?" Germany looked up, only to see a certain cheerful Spaniard sitting at the small kitchen table, grinning at him, green eyes twinkling happily, as always, and damn that is a long as fucking run-on sentence! "Hola! What're you doing up so early?"_

_"I'm always up this early."_

_"At 4 o'clock?"_

_"Ja."_

_"Oh . . . well, okay . . ."_

_"I do not mean to be rude or anything . . . but aren't you supposed to be taking a siesta or something?"_

_"Ah, sí . . . But sometimes I like to get up early and admire the view."_

_Ludwig looked towards the window Antonio was looking at, and only saw a wall. A wall wit the words 'Dickhead' written on it in colorful graffiti lettering. Hm. An . . . interesting view indeed. Quite er . . . different from most 'amazing' views._

_"Er . . . sure is a . . . nice view . . ."_

_Antonio sighed. "I know it's not a nice view . . ." The German man's eyes widened, surprised that the Spaniard wasn't being his oblivious self and got his (attempt at) sarcasm. "But I used to do this all the time with mi Lovi in Spain."_

_"Ah . . ." Luddy narrowed his eyes. He still didn't understand how the Spaniard dealt with the fiery Italian girl. _

_"I know what you are thinking . . ." Antonio turned to look at the vandalized wall dreamily, kinda like they did in those anime cut scenes, you know, the ones where they zoom in and out on the characters that are usually looking at something we can't see? Yeah, those. " . . . You know, Lovina can actually be sweet sometimes . . . It may not seem like it, but she can be very nice. She acts like that around the people she trusts."_

" . . . I don't hate you."

"What?"

" . . . Why do you hate me so much? I haven't done anything to your sister, or you, so why . . .?"

"Because . . . you . . . not enough . . . time . . ." She muttered lowly while looking over the tomatoes.

" . . . What?"

"Okay, look, I don't really hate . . . y-you . . ." Romana sighed. "It's just that . . . when I didn't have Antoni- Spain, you and Feli were still . . . doing whatever you guys did," Germany couldn't help but think perverse thoughts at what Lovina said. He then shook his head furiously, blue eyes widening slightly. Oh Lord, France might be influencing him badly already, and they haven't even really begun with the trip. ". . . And sometimes . . . I wasn't really able to spend time with Feli . . . I know, it's stupid."

"No, no . . . I understand . . . Even if my bruder is a stupid idiot, I guess I would be a bit upset if I was not able to spend time with him. Though sometimes, his arrogance can get a bit annoying. Him and his five centimeters . . . "

" . . . You know, potato bastardo, you might actually not be that bad . . . " Lovina smiled, and Ludwig's eyes widened. After all, this was like, the first time she smiled in his presence. Romana usually growled, snarled, glared or scowled at him. And don't forget the death threats . . . The VERY creative death threats . . .

The German, not really knowing how to respond (He had never really been the social type) nodded back, and turned around to look at the isle sign above.

"Let's see . . . This is for dairy products . . ."

Lovina just looked around, bored as hell, no longer as irritated as she was before about being placed with Germany as she had been before. Though, she sorta wished that she'd gone with America . . . Who knows what kind of junk food the burger bitch is gonna buy? If she bought any of that microwave fucking pizza bullshit, someone's getting slapped.

Suddenly, she felt an arm wrapping around her waist. Lovina immediately started to kick and struggle, and was about to scream, but that was when everything went black. The last thing she registered was Ludwig's anxious voice calling her name.

* * *

Norway looked over the different brands of bread, while Arthur still sulked about not being in the Magic Trio. I mean, he should've seen it coming. All those times he messed up on a spell . .. Karma's a bitch, ain't it?

The Norwegian girl had felt uneasiness about this trip from the start. Norway felt as if . . . someone was after them, but she couldn't think of anyone that would want to harm them . . .

_'Maybe I should ask England about it . . .'_

Before she could turn to England, she felt someone grab her hand. She tried to call Arthur for help, but a hand was put on her mouth to silence her. She felt herself being dragged away, and struggled to escape as much as she could.

_' . . . W-What's going on . . .!?'_

* * *

Opening her sapphire eyes, the first thing Norway saw was a man with a red hand mark on his cheek, and a tied up, growling South Italy in the chair next to her.

It was pretty easy to figure out what happened. Now, if only it was this obvious during a hangover . . .

"You fucking bastard! I. Will. Destroy. You," The Italian girl growled, furiously struggling against her restraints. The man actually looked a bit weary, and was now rubbing his cheek, and he flinched at the pain. He muttered curses as he glared at both of them.

"Just stay still. The boss is coming soon," He said as he exited the room they were in. You know those rooms where they keep hostages tied up? Like in Grand Theft Auto? Yeah, those. Cool, huh?

Romana hissed as she tried to reach the switchblade she had in one of her pockets. That stupid dude hadn't even bothered to check them for weapons. Pfft. Now he gonna get slashed. Why did she have a switchblade? Hey, you never know what could happen.

Norway frowned. If only she had her magic book now . . .

WAIT A SECOND.

_'That's it!'_

The Norwegian girl chanted a few words under her breath, and Lovina raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what the hell she was doing. After a while, a little creature appeared in front of Norway; a fairy. It was one of England's fairy friends, Mint, a fairy with blonde hair, blue eyes, wings and a green dress. She fluttered about, confused as to where she was.

"Mint, we're in a bit of trouble here."

_'Okay, great . . . now she's talking to herself . . .' _Romana thought. She just hoped that Germany would notice she was missing, and tell the others so they could be rescued soon because she was getting hungry, dammit.

"South Italy, would you mind handing over that knife you have there?"

"Er, no, I guess so. Just don't fucking lose it."

Not really bothered by the colorful language, Norway gestured for Mint to grab the knife, and she did. She almost laughed at Lovina's expression. Her olive eyes were wide, and the Southern Italian blinked a few times, as if she didn't believe what she was seeing. Ah, that's right. It probably looked like the switchblade was floating to her . . .

"Mint, cut the rope please."

"Okay~!" The little fairy chirped. Fluttering over to the rope restraints.

Even though a fucking knife was floating around and Norway was talking to herself, Romana was happy they were getting out of here. She was really getting hungry . . .

* * *

**Hehehe . . . So yeah, you all probably know who boss is. But, this will continue the next chapter! And don't worry, nothing bad will happen to them, it's not like I'd pull the surprise card on you guys and have someone get murdered in a humor fic. Psh, now way.**

**Vote for Norge's name!**

**-Lisbet (Nicknames: Lis)**

**-Lucia**

**-Lucille (Nicknames: Lucy)**

**-Aurora**

**-Kirsten**

**-Astrid**

**-Freya**

**I know its a lot of names, but I REALLY couldn't decide! So tell me which one you like in a review!**

**Trust me.**

**R&R! **

*****Stardust98*****


	8. Chapter 8: Quest for FOOD Pt3

**HELLO! I'm EXTREMELY sorry for the VERY late update! I've just had lots of things going on lately, signed up for Saturday school (For extra highschool credit) and school has been a pain in the ASS! But do not fear! Summer is almost here! You know what that means. ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Verdammt! Where did she go!? " Germany hissed as he ran down yet another aisle, not yet finding the missing Southern Italian girl. He had just been about to ask Lovina which brand of flour Feli liked best (You know, to make her pasta), so he turned around and there was no sign of South Italy. He walked up and down the aisle, the worry increasing as he saw no sign of her. "Er . . . L-Lovina!" It felt weird calling the fiery girl by her human name, but he couldn't call her South Italy in public. "Lovina!" He shouted again, and Ludwig stopped, out of breath. He took a deep breath, and was about to start looking again, when he felt something crash into him from behind. Well, more like he barely felt it.

Arthur opened his eyes, his vision still hazy from being knocked out from something in front of him. He propped himself up on his elbows, groaning, and put a hand on his forehead. Damn . . . he must've hit a solid rock wall or something. As his vision cleared slightly, he made out two blue eyes and blond hair, and a pale hand held out to him as if wanting to help him up. England took it hesitantly, still massaging his aching head. "Bloody hell . . . that hurt . . ." He grumbled.

It was Germany.

No wonder he felt like he hit a freaking brick wall . . .

"England," He whispered, with a stoic but slightly apologetic look, "H . . . Have you seen Romana around? I er, sort of lost her . . ."

"Y-You too?" Arthur's green eyes widened, and the Germanic nation's eyes narrowed questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

"I am also looking for Norway. I could have sworn she was right behind me . . ." He frowned. "I walked around the aisles, and turned around, and there was no one there. I can't find her."

"I can't find South Italy either."

". . ." England's forest green eyes widened. "America! We have to find her, before she gets kidnapped too!" Arthur rushed off to find the cheerful girl.

Ludwig stared at the cashier, who was still fast asleep. He scowled and shook his head.

"Hm, I'm gonna get this . . . And ooh! This too!" A loud excited voice sounded from their left. Both countries turned towards the source of the sound, and saw Alexis, hands filled with candy, chips, Cup Noodles, and other foods that made the German man seriously worry about his cholesterol as soon as he saw them. Arthur immediately sighed, relieved that America wasn't kidnapped. However, when he saw what the girl was carrying, his caterpill- EYEBROWS furrowed in disdain and he sighed again. America saw them both approaching, and immediately tried to hide the food, smiling nervously.

"America, have you seen South Italy and Norway around here?" Ludwig asked.

"Uh . . . no. Why?" Her bright blue eyes narrowed slightly. "I thought they were with you guys . . .?"

"Er, well . . . we sort of . . . lost them?" Now it was England's turn to smile nervously, and America's eyes widened in alarm.

"You . . . You LOST them!?" She said, her loud voice making the men cringe. "Do you have ANY idea what you've done!? This is why I put y'all in pairs!"

"Well, you didn't have a pair, so-"

"Iggy, Iggy, Iggy," America shook her head. "I can totes take care of myself. You should know that by now! A hero can defeat any bad guys!"

". . . Heroine. Anyway, why is it such a big deal, Amer-Al?" He winced a bit, not yet used to calling her by her nickname. "After all, we can just look for them, and I am sure we'll find them eventually, right?"

"I can't believe this . . . You seriously don't realize what just happened!?"

". . . No . . ." Germany said slowly.

"Guys, congratulations, you just lost two girls in the HOOD."

" . . ."

Cue England's face-palm.

* * *

"Are you done cutting that rope yet, it's been freaking hours!" Romana exclaimed, her back hurting from sitting so long. And she was still motherfucking hungry, dammit.

"Yes, Mint is almost done," Norway said and Lovina rolled her olive eyes at that. The little fairy was almost done cutting the rope tied around Norway's ankles.

Suddenly, the Italian girl's eyes widened at the sound of footsteps coming nearer to their room. She turned to Norway, and the Nordic country froze, as she too heard the noise.

"Fuck, someone's coming!" Lovina exclaimed.

"Mint, go hide behind that box over there!" The noise of footsteps sounded nearer, and then a shadow could be seen from the tiny gap under the door. "Hurry!" The little fairy, a bit exhausted from cutting the rope, made it just in time before the door opened, revealing the man Lovina had dissed earlier.

"I heard some noises over here," He growled.

"Get the fuck out, _idiota_. There are no noises here. Are you fucking delusional? Tch, you must be drunk or something. "The man glared at the Italian girl, but didn't do anything. "Now let us go!"

" . . . I'll be back." Was all he said, before he left and closed the door. Norway waited until she couldn't hear the man's footsteps anymore until she gestured for the fairy to come back again. Mint fluttered over to start cutting the rope again, but the Norwegian girl noticed that she was exhausted.

"It's okay. I can take over from here. Thank you," Mint fluttered over to Lovina and placed the knife next to her, and the Southern Italian girl, already used to weird things, didn't bat an eyelash when the knife 'floated' over. The fairy smiled, before disappearing in a small cloud of smoke.

Norway pulled at the restraints on her wrists, and soon, her hands were free. She untied what was left of the rope around her knees, and when she was done, went to untie Romana. She stood up, and stretched, her back still aching.

"Ahh, it fucking hurts like a bitch . . ." She muttered. "Let's get the hell out of here. I want to see Spai- I m-mean, eat. I want to e-eat . . ."

"Okay."

The two countries headed towards the door and opened it, eyes widening slightly at how easy that was. They were expecting like a whole booby trap spy agent movie-ish sorta thing. That guy probably should've locked the door . . .

* * *

Germany, England and America all headed out of the grocery store and towards the RV, after Alexis paid for all her "food". They were going to tell the group about Norway's and Romana's disappearance.

Once they reached the front of the vehicle, Alexis turned to them with a serious look on her face.

"Alright, so . . . I have a plan. You guys go tell the others what you did, and I will go put away the food in the fridge. Okay? Okay."

Before Ludwig or the Englishman could even respond, the American girl ran into the RV and towards the kitchen, while the other countries watched her strangely.

"Ve~" Of course, Felicia was the first to speak. "You're back! Where's Luddy?"

"I'm right here . . ." Germany stepped into the RV slowly, Arthur right behind him.

"Yay, Luddy's back!" The German blushed as the Italian girl hugged him. "Where's _sorella_? I don't see her behind Mr. England . . ."

"And where's Norge? I don't see her either." Denmark was leaning on the small cabinets, craning his neck to look behind the two.

Before England could respond, Spain basically ran into the room, green eyes shining with excitement. "Lovi's back!? Where is she!?" He asked. North Italy looked back at the duo, and so did everyone else, making them a tad bit uncomfortable.

"W-Well . . . er, we . . ."

"Geez, you guys still didn't tell 'em?" America's voice sounded from the kitchen, and she peered over the door of the refrigerator, mouth stained with frosting and sprinkles. Oh yeah, she was definitely 'putting away' stuff. "Fine. I'll do it. Dudes, Iggy and Germany kinda . . . lost Romana and Norway."

Silence.

It was so quiet and awkward that Japan coughed to try to break the silence, but it didn't work. Everyone stared at both of them, Denmark glaring at them, blue eyes flashing, while Spain just looked at the floor, appearing to be processing what America just said.

"So, um . . . we better go look for them now. They're probably still in the grocery store somewhere. If not, then we'll call the po-po."

" . . . Po-po?"

"It's a cool word for cops."

" . . . You Americans are so weird, aru . . ."

"Whatever, you're just-"

" . . . So . . . Lovi's gone?" Antonio asked.

"Um, well, yes and no. Don't worry Spanish dude, we're gonna find both of 'em. Now, Imma split all y'all into groups-"

Alexis was interrupted by the sound of the door of the RV opening and closing, and everyone's heads turned to see a certain Spaniard rushing towards the store. Mathias followed soon after, and she sighed.

"Shouldn't we go after them . . .?" A timid voice asked.

"I think we should go after them guys," America suggested, not hearing her sister's remark. "Before they do anything stupid."

"Look who's talking."

"I heard that, commie! Why don't you come here and say that to my face!"

". . . I do not like being yelled at _Amerika_ . . . _Kolkolkol_ . . ."

"Ten years later . . ." Francis muttered.

"Can we just go! Honestly, we will never end the chapter if you wankers continue arguing!" England glared, his green eyes glowing venomously. "I swear, I'm with a bunch of idiots . . ." He muttered, as he stomped off in direction of the store.

"Sheesh, what's gotten into him?" Prussia's white eyebrows were raised. "Is he on his man period or some shit?"

"Naw, Iggy just gets like that sometimes. And he's not on his man period! That'd be so . . . weird!"

"Says that girl that was a guy one story ago."

"Shut up, Gil. Besides, I think Artie's adorable when he's like that! He blushes all red and stuff . . . ! He's too funny I swear . . . Alright gang, let's get going!" Alexis grinned, and started to walk towards the door.

"America-chan . . . Isn't it a bit weird how calm we're being about our friends being kidnapped? Compared to Denmark-san and Spain-san I mean . . ."

"Japan, dude, the Spanish dude always gets like that when South Italy's in trouble! And Den . . . well, I dunno what's up with him, because it doesn't seem like Norway and him hooked up. Whatever, let's leave!"

"FINALLY!" China grumbled as the nations **finally** left the RV and headed to the store, in search of their two friends.

* * *

"Norway! Norge, where are you~?" Mathias called as he and Spain speed-walked towards the store.

"Loviiii~ Mi _tomate_, where are you, Lovi?"

No reponse.

"Damn. Well, let's go in the store. There might be some places England and Germany haven't checked yet."

"I hope so . . ."

The two countries entered the store, and immediately spotted the sleeping cashier dude. He was still snoozing, and was even drooling on the counter a little . . . Ew . . .

"Alright, you look that way, and I'll look over here. Meet up here if you find anything."

"Got it, _Dinamarca_!" The two nodded and ran in opposite directions. Well . . . not really. They assumed one was going the opposite way and ran into each other. Both of their foreheads collided, rather hard, effectively knocking both out.

"Ow . . ." Was all Mathias said before everything turned black.

* * *

"Alright, we're out, but where the hell do we go now?" Lovina crossed her arms over her chest grumpily.

"Um . . . I think we go over there."

Norway turned her deep sapphire gaze on something behind the Italian girl, and she turned to find an open door, with a sign on the top. The word 'EXIT' was on the sign in bright red letters, and Romana blushed, embarrassed.

"I k-knew that!" She stuttered, walking through the doorway. "I just wanted to see if y-you knew t-too!"

"Of course," The Norwegian woman nodded. They suddenly heard footsteps coming from their right, and as Romana panicked, looking for somewhere to hide, Norway pulled her into a small closet at the side, and closed the door. The person's head turned at the sound, and he walked back to the where the closet was. Both girls stayed extremely still, Romana was so scared she didn't even dare to breath. Italians, am I right?

. . . Right?

No? Okay, moving on then.

"Maybe I'm jus' imaginin' things . . ." The person, whom both countries assumed was male, muttered. "I should go check on those girl that guy wanted us to kidnap . . ." And then he was off.

_'Some guy wanted him to kidnap us? What the fuck is going on!?' _

"Hurry, let's go before he realizes were not there," Norway whispered. Slowly opening the door, the girls crept out of the closet, and walked slowly towards the opposite direction of the man, careful not to make any noise. As they neared the end of a hallway, they sighed in relief and turned the corner, hurriedly walking away from the room.

"Where the hell are they!?" They heard a shout, and they knew that the idiot already noticed they were gone.

They walked up some stairs and Norway could see the door that led to the grocery store at the top. Norway opened the door, and held it for Lovina, who just huffed and muttered a low _'Grazie'_.

'_Oh, so this was the store basement . . . Interesting.' _Norway thought.

"I'm serious! I totally knew that exit sign was ther- AH!"

Norway turned, eyes wide with alarm, that then dulled when she realized that the Italian girl had just tripped over something.

"You startled me. And I thought it was something serious . . ."

"It IS serious! I fucking tripped!" Lovina looked back to see what exactly she freaking tripped over, only to see Denmark and Spain, still knocked out on the floor of the store. "What the hell . . .?"

"What is that idiot doing here?" Norway asked as Romana got up and ran her hands on her pants.

"Our heroes!" She mocked in a high pitched voice, and then sighed. "Yeah fucking right . . ."

"GUYS! THERE YOU ARE!"

The two girls spotted America, and the rest of the countries behind them. Felicia tackled her older sister, whining about how she had missed her, if she was alright, and if she wanted some pasta . . . Romana just shook her head and reluctantly hugged her _sorella_ back.

"Alright dudes, let's get the hell outta here!"

* * *

"So, Norge, we all can't kepp callin' you Lukas, so how about a girl's name for ya?" Denmark tried to put an arm around the Norwegian girl's shoulder, only to have it slapped away.

"Fine, mind you this is temporary, I don't plan on staying like this forever. Hm, I think I like . . . Astrid . . ."

"Astrid it is then! A pretty name for a pretty girl!"

"Shut up before I kill you."

"Okay!" Mathias grinned, chuckling nervously.

"So, now that that's settled, you know what we should do now?"

"Call the police and tell them that some guys are stalking us?"China suggested from her place on Russia's lap.

"Pfffffft, NOPE! We should drive to Pennsylvania next! Ya know, rent a cabin, or bring a tent . . ."

"We're going . . . Camping?" Canada asked.

"Yeah! Aren't you guys excited! We're gonna have fun the great outdoors~ and don't worry, we're going to be close to small neighborhood, just in case anything goes wrong, like, let's say . . . We cause a forest fire . . . Get lost, or get attacked by some random bears! Who knows!"

"B-Bears?" North Italy's eyes widened in terror. She tightened her grip on Ludwig's arm, whimpering. "Germany, I don't want the mean bears to eat me!"

"They wont eat you," He blushed. "I won't let them . . ."

"Grazie, Luddy!"

"So, let me get this straight. We just got fucking kidnapped by a random dude, and now we're going camping?"

"Yeah!"

". . . I knew I should've stayed home . . . Who knows what that idiot is doing back in Italia . . ."

"_Sorella_, don't worry, Marcello is going to take good care of everything! He promised! And you know that promises are always kept!" She smiled, glancing at Germany with twinkling amber eyes.*

"_Si_? I still remember how he tried to flirt with us when he first saw us like this . . ."

"But that was before he knew who we were!"

"Whatever, I'm hungry," With that, Romana stood up, and walked to the kitchen, grumbling about annoying little brother and whatnot. Haha, whatnot. That's a funny word. HA! Ha.

"So, as I was saying, who's up for a little camping trip? Meh, doesn't matter. I already arranged everything and-"

"WHAT. THE. FUCK!?" Came a shrill screech from the kitchen, causing everyone to wince, and causing Greece to wake up from his sleep. "WHY THE HELL IS THERE ONLY JUNK FOOD IN THE FRIDGE!?"

Germany and England both face-palmed, realizing that they had forgotten to buy groceries . . . and they had also forgotten to prevent Alexis from buying groceries on her own. So, basically, now all they had was junk food to eat.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS . . . THIS BULLSHIT!?" Everyone turned to see a livid Italian, holding up a box of microwaveable pizza. Damn was she pissed! Anyway, her screaming managed what nothing else had. Spain woke up, rubbing his sore head, and looked up at Lovina, vision still kinda hazy.

"Lovi?"

"DAMMIT!" She yelled, before throwing the box of frozen pizza and stomping off towards the bedroom.

Now, let me tell you this. When someone throws a box of frozen food at you. IT FUCKING HURTS. It might sound stupid, but it feels like a rock is being thrown at you. Okay, I am exaggerating a bit, but hey, it's still painful.

So, when she threw that, everyone ducked, and Antonio, his vision hazy couldn't exactly make out the box in front of him.

"Yo, watch out!"

Antonio barely moved his head, before he got hit with the box, and as a result, he once again was knocked into the depths of unconsciousness. All the countries stared at him, wondering what to do, until Russia spoke.

"So . . . who wants to drive?"

Little did they know, they were being followed slowly by a very COOL car . . .

"They'll all pay soon," Bob muttered.

* * *

**YUP. PURE CRACK.**

**Anyone watch Luanlegacy? Nope? Well, alright then.**

***= I hope you know what I meant when I wrote that. ;A; **

**That's right, Astrid won! Thank you for voting!**

**Camping, I wonder how that's gonna go? ;D ****And Bob is chasing after the group? Uh-oh, this ain't gonna be good!**

**So, not too proud of this one, but whatever. **

**-For those of you that have read 'Snowflake', after 'Accepted' is finished, (whenever that may be. ;A;) I MIGHT write a story based on it, like a Gakuen AU, some sort of sequel. And then I migth write a FrancexJeanne D'Arc fic. I'm so excited for that one! We're learning about her in Global History right now, and my Hetalia BFFs and I are the only ones who tear up a bit when we talk about her. ;A;**

**GUESS WHAT!? I got a new phone! YESH! I'm so happy! :')**

**Thank you for reading, and review!**

*****Stardust98*****


	9. Chapter 9: The Hot Pocket

**_A/N: Hi . . . Once again, I'm sorry for the late update._ PLEASE read the announcement below, it's important.**

_**By the way, I'm never going to type a chapter at 4:00 A.M again . . . XD (This is mostly CRACK.)**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia.**_

* * *

England kept his eyes on the road as he drove along, feeling completely relaxed. (For once anyway.) The windows of the RV were slightly open, letting in a fresh, light breeze that soothed him. He could hear muffled arguing in the back, but didn't care. The front was quiet, as it was only him there.

The Englishman couldn't help but think about his magical friends, which were now home alone.

Unsupervised.

They had said that they wouldn't do anything, but he couldn't help but become a little worried . . . He certainly did NOT want to go home only to find his house in another freaking dimension or something like that. The last time that happened . . .

He shuddered.

Besides, Flying Mint Bunny would tell him if something bad happened . . .

Right?

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Arthur's house . . ._

"Ah, I love it when England's not here . . ." Uni said, relaxing on the couch. The magical creatures were currently at England's house, having a fabulous rave. Yes, complete with the colorful neon lights and everything. And the drinks of course, you can't have a rave without having any idea what the hell you were doing the next day.

"Uni! That's mean!" One of the tiny fairies gasped.

"The guy's nice, don't get me wrong, but," He paused, taking a sip of his glass of rum. "He's way too uptight. I wonder if he and America already-"

"Uni!" The fairy from before glared at him, covering a younger fairy's ears.

Flying Mint Bunny giggled as he flew around him, and Uni chuckled, ignoring the tiny magical creature's glare.

"Hey, why are there random cats everywhere?" The flying bunny asked, just not noticing the cats dancing on the table tops with neon glow sticks.

"Apparently, Greece's cats felt lonely, so they decided to come here and help us wreck England's house- I MEAN, party with us! Yeah . . ." Captain Hook answered as he walked by. "Heheheh . . ."

"Idiot, you're just mad that Iggy didn't let you molest Tinkerbell," Mint, the tiny fairy (from last chapter) glared at him fiercely.

"I didn't! That was just a cover up!"

"A cover up?" Uni interjected, and Flying Mint Bunny noticed that there were a bunch of female Unicorns gathered around him . . . Damn pimp . . . "A cover up for what!?"

Captain Hook sighed. He was tired of being called a pervert by the other magical creatures, and now, he was going to do something about it, dammit! Great, now he sounded like that annoying Italian that was always PMSing . . . After politely asking Greece's cats to get off, he got on one of the table tops and faced the crowd. All he could see were glow in the dark hats, glasses, sticks, clothes, fried chicken (Let logic be screwed.) . . . Glow in the dark everything!

"Okay, everybody listen up!" He gestured everybody to gather around in front of him with his hook . . . hand . . . thing. "I have something important to say! That day, when England told me to stop touching Tinkerbell, it was only a cover up!"

A few gasps were heard in the crowd, and Greece's cats meowed in shock. (What? You want me to describe their meow in detail? Screw that, I don't know what a shocked meow sounds like . . .)

"It was all a misunderstanding! England said it was me because-"

Suddenly, the sound of a broken window was heard, and no one had time to do anything before Hook was knocked out by . . . a beach ball?

"Er, sorry!" A centaur apologized from outside, where there were more . . . cats with glow in the dark objects.

"Well," Uni sighed. "There's only one thing left to do . . ."

"Get the first aid kit?"

"Take him to the hospital?"

"Meow?"

"Pfft, heck no! LET'S PARTY!" At those words, everyone went back to whatever the heck they were doing, with a knocked out pirate in the middle of England's living room.

* * *

England chuckled to himself at the absurdity of the idea and smiled.

Yeah, they definitely wouldn't do anything.

'_Hopefully . . .'_ He smiled weakly to himself.

"Hey, Artie, what're you doing?" He yelped, startled, and the RV leaned sideways slightly as Alexis suddenly sat down in the front seat next to him. He spun the steering wheel, and the recreational vehicle (That's what RV stands for, if ya didn't know. I mean, I didn't know about Canada until I was 10!) steadied itself, and Arthur sighed in relief before turning to glare at the American girl.

"A-Al! Don't do t-that!"

"Do what?"

" . . . Never mind. Not that I do not want you here or anything, but-"

"Gil and Lovi are having a screaming match in the back. It was fun to watch at first, but then . . . meh. Besides, I wanted to spend time with you~!"

" . . . Ah . . ." The Englishman murmured, blushing slightly.

Right at that moment, the arguing duo came out from the back, Romana looked livid, and Prussia looked slightly pissed, while Gilbird just tweeted happily behind him.

"You fucking bastard!"

"Bitch."

"Dumb ass."

"Whore."

"Albino asshole!" She was about to lunge, and Prussia's ruby red eyes widened, but then, Felicia came running from the back, preventing her sister from attacking the now smirking Prussian by hugging her at the waist.

"Piyo~"

"Ve! _Sorella_, don't hurt Gil!"

"_Cazzo_! Let go, Feli!"

"Nooooo!"

"Kesesese~ what are you going to do now, _frau_?"

"Shut the hell up, do not talk to me in that stupid language (A sigh from Germany) and go back to humping those goddamn potatoes of yours!" She snarled, clawing the air, trying to escape from her sister's hold. Damn, Feli was really strong now! Spain put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, but just ended up getting unintentionally slapped in the face. Hard. Which of course, knocked him out again. (A technique the authoress uses for characters she doesn't need for a while!)

"Calm down, friends. We can talk about this," Francis said with a stern face, and England was surprised to see that he was taking things seriously. Well, until he felt a hand on his ass.

"What the- YOU BLOODY FROG, GET YOUR DIRTY HAND OFF OF ME!" England shrieked, once again making the RV lean sideways. After a moment, it steadied itself again, and everyone sighed in relief. America hugged Arthur around his torso and glared up at France.

"Mine!" She pouted, and France chuckled nervously, backing away. "Hands off, froggy."

"Of course, _Amérique_. I was merely trying to make friends with _Angleterre _here . . .!"

Psh, bullshit.

"Er, Lovina-san, what exactly happened . . .?" Japan asked, trying not to blush as Greece held her in a tight embrace.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Denmark yawned. "I was trying to sleep with Nor-" (NOT IN THAT WAY! Heh, perv.)

"No. You weren't," Astrid grumbled, emotionless blue eyes glaring at the Dane. "Shut up, idiot."

South Italy was glaring intensely at Prussia, who was slowly starting to fear for his life. "That . . . that heartless bastard . . ." She hissed.

"What happened, Lovi?"

"He . . . he . . ."

"For the love of- Just tell us already, aru!"

She turned her glare to China, who squeaked and held on to Russia for dear life. "Goddammit, you ruined the tension I was trying to build up. Anyway, that stupid idiota . . . HE ATE MY HOT POCKET!"

. . .

There was silence, until Canada spoke.

" . . . Your . . . hot pocket?"

"YESSS!" Lovina's olive eyes narrowed at the albino, who gaped at her. He couldn't believe he almost got his 5 meters (centimeters) ripped off because of a freaking hot pocket.

"THAT'S what this is all about!?" Denmark sighed, irritated.

"What, upset you couldn't get your beauty sleep?" Romana shot back.

"No! I-"

"Well, you look like you might need some right now, jerk!"

Damn, that must've been like, one important hot pocket.

"_Sorella_ . . . I thought . . . you didn't like America's food?" Feli cocked her head to the side, her brown eyes gleamed with confusion. Her older sister blushed, and crossed her arms.

"Oh . . . Oh yeah!" America let go of England and stood up, looking at the furious Italian with a curious glare.

"It was the one of the only things there were to eat that wasn't junk food . . . And I was desperate!" North Italy still looked at her sister uncertainly. "Look, it was a fucking VEGETABLE hot pocket! And it was the last one!"

China looked panicked. "The LAST vegetable hot pocket!?"

"_Si_! And I would have eaten it too! If it wasn't for that stupid meddling albino and his bird!" Gilbird just chirped, and Prussia shrugged.

"Whatever, you just left it on the table anyway."

"BECAUSE I was letting it cool!"

"It was a good hot pocket," Gilbert smirked.

"I'll fucking kill you!" She lunged for him again, but Feli only tightened her grip on her sister.

"L-Lovina-san . . .! What exactly happened with the . . . er, hot pocket . . .?"

"Well . . . I woke up after a _siesta_ with the tomato bastard (Who was still unconscious on the floor), and I was hungry and my stomach was growling like a bitch. So I opened the refrigerator and all I saw was frozen food, junk food . . . and the worst thing was . . . THE MICROWAVEABLE PIZZA!" She shrieked, as tears fell from her eyes.

"Wait, is she crying . . .?" Norway frowned.

"I think she's on that time of the month again . . ." Canada said (whispered) timidly.

"When isn't she on it?" Prussia cackled.

"L-Lovi . . . was there really . . ."

"_Si_, Feli. I opened the refrigerator door, and it was RIGHT there . . . "

The Northern Italian girl's eyes widened, and she gasped, putting a hand over her mouth in shock. "_Dio mio_ . . ."

"_Mein Gott_ . . ." Germany pinched the bridge of his nose. "Italy, are you serious . . .?"

"You don't understand Germany! That pizza . . . is the most terrible thing ever created! Pizza is supposed to be made with lots of love-"

"And tomato sauce," Romana added.

"Yeah! Not processed and packaged into cardboard boxes!"

" . . . I'm going to go back to sleep now . . . C'mon Norgie."

"No."

Denmark looked at her for a few seconds, before picking her up, bridal style of course, and bringing her to the bedroom.

"Idiot! Put. Me. Down!"

"Nope!"

"I think I'll go too . . ." Japan yawned. "I could use a nap . . ."

Heracles kissed her forehead and nodded sleepily. "Yeah . . . me too . . ."

"H-Heracles-kun! Don't-"

"Have fun guys!" America winked. "Just keep it down low, kay?"

"America-chan!" Japan was almost as red as Lovina when she 'looked like a tomato'.

"Just playing with ya!" She leaned on the front seat, smiling. "Me and Iggy are gonna hang out here!"

"_Oui_, me too," Francis smirked.

"I'm watching you, frog."

"You better watch out bastard! Keep your eyes open at night, because I WILL get you back for this!" The Italian girl threatened.

"Psh, she won't do anything."

"I'd be careful, Gil," France warned, as he remembered when he was victim to Lovina's wrath a few chapters back.

"Whatever."

As everyone went back to what they were doing before, England turned his full attention on the road, wondering how the hell had they not managed to crash the vehicle yet.

Then, he felt a hand going up his leg . . .

"You stupid pervert!" He growled, slapping the hand away.

America looked at him threateningly. "France . . ."

"Just making friends, _Amérique_!"

* * *

**So, I know I've been updating late lately . . . And I'm sorry. So many things are happening with my life that it's overwhelming . . . And I just . . . can't anymore . . .**

**I think you all now where this is going.**

**Yeah.**

**I'm leaving fanfiction. **

**I'm sorry to all of you. I feel like I've let you all down. But school's been very bad, and my relationship with my mom has been deteriorating ever since she had gotten divorced to my father. It sucks.**

**I love you all for being soooo supportive so far, and reviewing my stories (Even though they might've sucked.)**

**I feel like I've . . .**

**_failed_.**

**I just need a break right now. Who knows, I might come back one day . . .**

**Please understand, and again, I'm very, very sorry to all of you.**

**Y'all are awesome,**

*****Stardust98*****

**P.S: One more thing . . .**

_**A**_

_** P**_

_** R**_

_** I**_

_** L**_

_**.**_

_**F**_

_** O**_

_** O**_

_** L**_

_** S!**_

**HAPPY (LATE) APRIL FOOLS! XD (I think I might've taken it a bit too far with this one . . .)**

**I know it's late, but my comeputer wouldn't work yesterday. Tell me in a review if you fell for it or not! BE HONEST!**

**So, this is just a filler chappie. I'm having teeerrrrible writer's block. But I definitely know what to write for the next chapter!**

*****Stardust98*****


	10. Chapter 10: Let's go Camping! Pt1

**_Buon Giorno, amici miei!_ :3 (I hope I got that right . . . My Italian class better be paying off.)**

**I'm baaaack! Wow, almost 200 reviews already!? Damn . . . I really feel like I don't deserve this . . . ;A; **

**So, about the April Fool's joke last chapter, I totally expected this kind of response. XD But the part where the relationship with my mom is deteriorating is true, though. We're trying to make it work. :/ OMG, you guys made me feel both guilty, and surprised. Guilty because you guys got SO mad! And surprised because I didn't realize that you would miss me if I left! ;A; I mean, I didn't know my writing mattered that much . . . I guess I do put myself down a lot, huh? (ButIdon'tregretit.)**

**On a better note, I GOT MY MUSE BACK! . . . Kinda. I'm trying to watch different anime and draw more, and it's working! Plus, I finally got a summer job, woo-hoo! HELL YEAH!**

**But seriously, thank you for being supportive, and reading my lame ass author's notes. XD**

**WARNING: . . . Ghetto!America is back! 8D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia or Scooby Doo.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Iggy~ . . ."

"What, America?"

"Are we there yeeet~?" The American girl groaned, lifting her head off of England's shoulder.

"For the umpteenth time America, no, we are not there yet. Does any of this look like forest to you?" He asked, as he gestured to the window.

"Ugh, all I've seen is highway for the past like, 5 hours! I forgot what the hell a forest looks like."

"Al, love, it's only been an hour."

"Well, it feels like five."

"We're almost there."

"You've said that 3 times already . . ."

"I know."

Francis was snoring loudly from where he was sitting close to the couple. Arthur didn't like the snoring, but he preferred it over having slimy froggy hands constantly groping him. Besides, in a way, he was spending some quality time with the cheerful 'hero'. All the others were either taking naps (Italy and after some convincing, Germany), trying to wake up the unconscious (Romana had resorted to trying to slap the Spaniard awake now), cuddling at the small table in the kitchen area (Greece and Japan, and where the hell did that cat come from!?), arguing and flirting (Denmark and Norway, who now grabbed the Dane's tie and proceeded to make his head meet the wall, stomping away afterwards), or teaching the art of beating people with pipes (Russia teaching a frightened China).

"So, little sunflower, all you have to do is hit people's heads one time, really hard, and they get knocked out," Russia told China, as she eyed the pipe worriedly. "Or you can just call me and I knock them out for you, _da_?" Chun-Yan just nodded, still looking a bit scared and Ivan smiled, happy that his 'little sunflower' was learning the best way to beat people with pipes, because, after what happened in that store in New York, you never did know what could happen. "Here, you can have my second best pipe, _Alexei_.(1)"

"You give them names, aru!?"

"Well, I give them names so I could tell them apart."

"Oh . . . okay . . .?"

"Hey, commie!" America looked at him with tired blue eyes. "What time is it?"

Ivan ignored the 'nickname', since America and he were on semi-good terms now. He stared up at the American flag clock that Alexis had bought on the way ("Because this RV needs to be more patriotic!") and watched the large hand on the clock tick. "It's almost noon," He told her.

"Iggy, can ya drive faster? We need to get there before the sun goes down."

"I don't want to pass the speed limit, America."

"Come on~!"

"No."

"But—"

"'Ey!" A deep voice called.

Alexis glanced at out the window, and saw some truck drivers looking at her. France still slept, and England glared, seeing the way one of the guys was trying to look down her shirt.

"You sure 're a cutie!" Another guy winked, making America's eyes widen as she blushed.

"What the hell is going on over here?" Lovina asked, dragging (a still unconscious) Antonio to the front of the van. She had come to get some ice on the kitchen ("Maybe the bastard will wake up if I pour it down his pants . . ."), when she heard some guy shouting and decided that she might as well find out who the fuck it was, forgetting all about the ice in the process (Fortunately for the Spaniard).

"Ah, look boys, 'nother hot one!" The guys in the truck high-fived, and Arthur, slowly getting angrier, tried to drive a little faster, but the truck next to them easily caught up, and he gave a shaky sigh, trying to control his anger.

"_Che cazzo_?"

"Who are you guys?" America asked.

"Were just guys who love to live life on the open road! And we think you two sweethearts should come with," The guy next to the driver said. "I'm Rick. What's your name, darling?" He grinned at her, while Al just remained quiet, unsure on how to respond. She jumped slightly when she felt Arthur hold her hand with the one he wasn't using to drive.

"Look, why don't you just back off?" Arthur growled.

"Ow . . . Why does my head hurt so much . . .?" Cue Antonio waking up. Just at the right moment too! He saw the men in the truck, and he tilted his head in confusion. "Who are they?"

"I don't know," Alexis responded, now glaring at them. "But they're kinda creepy . . . They keep trying to flirt with me and Lovina here . . ."

"WHAT!?" He stood up, outraged. "_Los voy a matar_ . . .!(2)"

"Shush, bastard, I got this," Romana calmly walked to the window, fixed them with a glare, and flipped them off.

"Feisty one, aren't ya?"

"Oh. Hell no."

America's eyes instantly flashed, and England winced, knowing what was coming next.

"You guys better back the _fuck_ off and leave me and my friends alone, or I'll shove my foot up yo ass!" She shouted, eyes bright with anger. Two of the guys' eyes widened with slight fear, while the other three, including Rick, just ignored the threat.

"Oh really?" Rick sneered. "What if we don't want to?"

"Ve, sorella?" Felicia walked up to her sister, eyes curious. "What's going on?" She yawned, and did the classic (and adorable) eye rubbing move.

"Look, that one's much cuter!" The guy behind Rick exclaimed.

"Oh fuck no!" Lovina screeched, olive eyes burning with fury. Despite being angry himself, Spain held her back, glaring at them fiercely.

"Lovi, they're not worth it . . ." Tch, yeah. Says the guy that was ready to freaking charge at them earlier.

"_Sorella_, please calm down . . . Why does America look so angry? It's scary . . ."

"You know what? Shut the hell up, you idiot! That's why your mom fights pigeons for condoms!" America shouted at them, making them and the other nations stare at her.

"W-What—"

"That's why your birth certificate is an APOLOGY LETTER from the fucking condom factory! (3) Now, let's get the hell outta here 'fore I smack these mofos. Step on it, Iggy."

"But the speed limit—"

"Drive. Iggy."

And so, Arthur, not wanting to get dissed too, sped up the RV, leaving some shocked dudes behind.

"That was a good one, burger bitch," Romana chuckled, remembering the expression on those guys' faces.

* * *

"Shh, calm down, America," Canada said (whispered), trying to make her younger sister snap out of it.

"But Maddie, I'm already—"

"Shh, were almost there. Right, England?" The Canadian turned to the Englishman, not noticing her sister's exasperated sigh.

"Well, we are just—"

"WE'RE HERE! WE'RE HERE, WE'RE HERE, WE'RE HERE!" Alexis cheered watching the sign that said, 'Welcome to Pennsylvania, State of Independence!' pass by. "Now, all we have to do is find the forest section where I rented the cabin! It's near Lake Erie."

"Alright, we're pretty close to there," Japan said, looking at the map on her lap (Heh, that rhymed.). "We just have to turn a couple of times."

"And try to not get ourselves into trouble on our way there, aru," China muttered, as Ivan chuckled with amusement. "I-It's true! We've gotten into nothing but trouble ever since we've started this trip."

"Turn left here . . ." Japan told England.

"And yet, you're still here. 'Cuz you LOVE us!" America grinned.

"N-No! I'm just . . ."

"Turn left once again," Sakura said, and the RV turned again.

"Bah! Just admit it China, dude."

"Then turn right, Arthur-kun, and . . . "

"Er, America? I think this is where were supposed to—"

"Yup, thanks, Artie!"

"Ugh, why do I keep on getting interrupted today . . .?" England grumbled, but then he yelped when he felt an (uncomfortable cold) hand going up his shirt. "Frog, seems like you finally woke up." He slapped the hand away, as he stopped near a small building, and yawned. He was exhausted, after all, he had driven nonstop from New York to Pennsylvania, which wasn't really a long drive, but goddammit he was tired.

"This is it! Maddie, Feli, you guys come with me so we can get a map of this place!"

"I guess . . ." Canada shrugged, and then walked over to where Kumarie was sitting. The bear looked up at her expectantly, and the Canadian girl picked her up, gently petting the polar bear's soft furry head.

"Okay, ve! But can we bring Germany? I don't want the mean bears to eat me . . ."

"Sure, whatever. The German dude can come!" America looked at the other nations in the RV. "Alright everyone, we will be right back!" She said loudly as the four countries walked out of the van. Canada left the RV last, unaware that a certain 'Prussian' was staring at her.

Denmark yawned as he walked out of the bedroom in his PJs, Astrid walking behind.

" we here . . .?" He asked, stretching his arms.

"Obviously, idiot. Look outside," Norway snapped.

"Aww, why're you mad at me~?"

"Because," She blushed, "You hogged all the blankets, moron."

"Sorry 'bout that! I should've been holding YOU close to me instead . . ."

"You stupid Dane," She bonked him on the head, cheeks still red. "S-Shut up . . ."

"Get a room, you two!" Prussia joked, though his body was a bit tense, and he looked nervous. He was unfazed by the glare he got from the Norwegian girl afterwards, and the smirk Mathias shot at him. France narrowed his eyes at his friend's weird behavior.

France sighed. He knew what was making his friend act so strangely; . . . it was his little Madeline. The Frenchman had seen the way Gilbert had looked at her, and he knew that something must have happened that made things unbearably awkward between them (for he had seen the way the Canadian girl had looked at the Prussian too), or his dear friend was being more of an idiot than he usually was, and wasn't confessing to her for some reason.

Despite Prussia being his friend, Francis wasn't exactly sure if he liked the thought of him and Canada in a relationship. He had raised the North America country, so it was natural for him to be protective of her, and he himself had been part of the Bad Touch Trio's 'awesome adventures', so he knew how much a flirt Prussia could be . . . France frowned. He was going to keep an eye on both of them for a while . . .

"_Franciaaa_," Spain waved a hand in front of his friend's face, trying to make him snap out of whatever the hell was going on in that mind of his. The Frenchman blinked, and looked at the Spaniard, confused. "Are you alright? You seem a little . . . out of it."

"No, Antoine. I'm fine, I was just thinking," He replied, smiling at Antonio, just to reassure him.

"Ah, _está bién_," Antonio turned to Lovina, who was once again looking into the fridge, trying to find something edible. But alas, it was all in vain. She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest before going to sit next to the Spanish man. "Don't worry, _tomatita_, when we get there, I'll make you the best _paella_ ever! And it will have extra _tomates_, too!" He chirped, flashing her a radiant smile. The Italian girl just stared at him, before sighing and surprisingly, giving him a small smile.

"Yeah . . . okay. Thanks, bastard."

Antonio's jade eyes widened, and he gaped at Romana, who put her head on his shoulder and yawned. After a few moments, both France and Spain could hear light snores, and Francis chuckled.

"I didn't know she snored."

"_Si_ . . ." Antonio murmured, still sorta shocked. "She does that when she takes _siestas_."

The Frenchman glanced at the sleeping Italian, and smiled back at his friend. "She is rather adorable,_ oui_?"

"Yeah!" The Spaniard's attitude completely changed, and now he was beaming at his girlfriend. "¡_Es tan linda_!

"I think that Italy-chan—"

"We're back, ve~ And we didn't get eaten by any bears, because Luddy was there! And that rhymed!" Feli giggled as she came in the RV, Germany sighed and America followed, holding a folded up paper, which was obviously a map of the surrounding forest area. Madeline followed her sister, and on her way, she accidentally bumped into Prussia, and she blushed and mumbled an apology before hurrying off. Prussia just blushed, not knowing what to say.

"Oooh! I can't wait 'till we get there!" Denmark exclaimed. "We're gonna tell scary stories—"

"HECK YEAH!" America cheered, although she looked a bit nervous. "This is gonna be totally fun!"

"No, we are not going to tell scary stories," England the party pooper interjected, before glaring at the authoress. "Remember the last time we watched a scary movie, Al? You—"

"Shhh! Don't tell anyone!" She exclaimed, blue eyes panicked. "Knowing some of them, they'd use that for blackmail . . ."

"Fine. But—"

"Please, Iggy~? I promise I won't be scared! I'll be totally chill, babe, 'kay?"

. . . Was it just him, or was today Interrupt England Day? "Ugh, fine, and don't call me that!" He blushed at the nickname.

"Hahaha~! You're so cute!" She squealed happily, before turning to the rest of the people in the RV. "Alright, since Artie looks like he's about to drop any second now, who's gonna drive?"

"I can drive!" Spain grinned, and America threw him the keys, which he caught with ease. The slight movement woke Lovina, who yawned, and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. "Come on Lovi, you can sleep in the front seat." He carried her, and laid her down on the front seat, before getting a small blanket, and draping it over her. She snuggled into the soft material, and once again, light snores could be heard.

"Okay, is everyone ready?"

"Hai, Alexis-chan," Japan smiled.

"Veee~ si!" Italy called from where she was sitting next to France while he braided her hair.

"I think so, aru . . ." China gripped Alexei tightly, still unsure about the whole pipe beating thing.

"I said, ARE YOU READY—"

"JUST GO!" Everyone yelled.

"Fine, geez. Ya didn't have to yell," She turned to Spain, and pointed to the road in front of them as she grinned her hero smile. "Onward, to the vast unknown!"

Meanwhile, unbeknowst to the gang (this is starting to remind me of Scooby Doo) a certain cool ass black car drove up right behind the RV . . .

* * *

**Welp. I failed at trying to decrease the Spamano and UKUS. Goddammit.**

**(1) Alexei: Russian name that means "defender". **

**(2) _Los voy a matar!_ (Spanish) : I'm going to kill them!**

**(3) That's why your birth certificate is an apology letter from the fucking condom factory: XD Yeah, so today at school, this girl was making fun my friend for being gay (Society is so cruel . . . D':), and I was already having a shitty day, so I started to cuss her out. And then, she started to talk about my family, and bitch, NO ONE talks about my family, so this just came outta my mouth, and I started to crack up right after I said it, and so did everyone else. XDDDD OMG, I'm so insane. :D**

**So this was part plot, part filler. I'm getting there folks, and I have something fun planned for next chapter. :) Heheheh. Anyway, vote for which couple you would like to see more of next chapter~! Here are your choices.**

**A) UKUS**

**B) Spamano**

**C) GerIta**

**D) RoChu**

**E) GiriPan**

**F) DenNor**

**You can't vote for PruCan, 'cuz I got something special planned for 'em. :3 Heheh.**

**You guys can vote up to three choices in each review~ I would put this as a poll, but I have another one going on at the moment. :D**

**R&R!**

*****Stardust98*****


	11. Chapter 11: Let's go Camping! Pt2

**EDIT 5/9/13: Ugh, I might not update for a few days... Something... bad happened, and I need a few days to relax and just... calm down... But don't worry, I have the next chapter typed up, so expect it in a few days. :/ I just need some time to myself... **

* * *

**Hola, everyone! I AM BACK! Sorry for the short delay, I had to work on a project with a friend and update my other stories . . . But here I am, with a new chappie! The school year is almost ending, so FINALS are coming up, and updates might be slow! So I ask you all to be a bit patient, por favor. **

**Pirate!Spain: _Si, por favor,_ be patient, Stardust will update soon, okay, _bellas_ reviewers? *smirk* **

**Fem!Romano: Tch, whatever.**

**. . . Yeah, so hope you enjoy this chappie! Oh, and these are the winning pairings!**

**(1st place) ****DenNor**

**(2nd place) GiriPan (I had writer's block with this one . . . :/)**

**(3rd place) GerIta**

**(4th place) Spamano**

**There will be hints of the other pairings in this chapter, okay? Next chappie will be all PruCan with hints of other pairs.**

**And to the reviewer that said Norge is Norway in Norwegian or something like that: Yes, I know, but I have think that Denmark would call Norway that, just cause. :)**

**WARNING: CHEESY ROMANCE SCENES IN THIS CHAPPIE. EspeciallytheDenNorandGiriPanUGH.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

"Ah! So this is the cabin, huh?" Denmark asked as the countries stepped out of the RV. A large wooden cabin was what they saw, all complete with swings, a rusty barbecue grill (America grinned at this while some of the other nations frowned) and a hammock at the far end.

"Well, what are we waiting for!? Let's go in!" America said, carrying the most luggage out of the whole group, although she didn't mind. "I really hope it has the mini fridge I ordered in my room . . ." She mumbled, stepping into the log cabin. It was pretty really, although it sort of looked like those log cabins you always see in those horror movies where some group of teenagers go to the woods thinking that they're gonna have a blast, but they don't know that they're being stalked by some evil guy with no life that's out to get them. Thank goodness that wasn't happening to our beloved countries (Yeah right).

"Um, is that a Black Widow spider I see on the swings?" Madeline asked, a bit worried about the rather large spider. America quickly set down the luggage, and ran to where her sister was.

"Psh, what're you talking about? There's nothing there, Maddie!" She said loudly. Madeline frowned.

"Yes there is. I just saw—"

"Look, a deer in all of its majestic glory and beauty!" America shouted, pointing in a random direction. Madeline turned, and while she wasn't looking, America quickly took of her boot and whacked the spider off the swing. When Madeline turned to her, she saw her younger sister putting on her boot, smiling at her sheepishly.

"I didn't see a deer. . ."

"Oh, then I guess it ran away or something. But see? No spider!"

"I could've sworn there was a huge one right there . . ."

"You must've been imagining things, Mads," America chuckled, ruffling her sibling's soft, dirty blonde hair. Madeline still frowned before shrugging, and walked back into the house. "Phew, that was close . . ."

"Ugh, why did I choose to come to this stupid trip again?" Lovina grumbled as she walked towards the cabin from the RV, Antonio, Veneziana and Germany in tow. She growled as she stepped in a pile of mud, because dammit these were designer shoes, and she always had the worst luck.

"Because you love me~!" Antonio sang as he carried Lovina's two suitcases and his one suitcases in his arms.

"S-Shut up! I don't . . ." She stopped herself when Spain gave her the big ass puppy eyes. Ah, crap. "I mean, I . . . Shut up!" She stomped towards the house, still hissing at the squelching sounds her muddy shoe made as she walked. And crap, there were leaves and twigs stuck to it now . . .

"So cute . . ." He grinned and walked faster to catch up with the fiery girl.

"GERMANY!" Feli shrieked, and the German man rushed over to her, slightly startled and worried at her sudden outburst.

"What? What is it Italy!?"

"There's a HUGE spider on my suitcase!" She cried, pointing to the designer luggage. Ludwig looked around closely, but saw nothing.

"I don't see anything . . ."

"It's right there!" She pointed closer, and Germany squinted his sky blue orbs, and raised an eyebrow when he realized what it was. Surely, this couldn't be the huge spider Italy was talking about?

"Italy . . . That is an ant."

"But it's still creepy and crawly and stuff!"

Germany just looked at her in disbelief before simply just wiping the ant off with his hand. North Italy looked at him, completely shocked, and the she hugged him, amber eyes twinkling with her usual happiness and cheer. "Thank you, Luddy! Vee!" He blushed, but allowed the hug, and the personification of Northern Italy smiled, their fingers intertwined as they followed Lovina and Spain to the cabin.

* * *

"Norway!" Denmark grinned as he jogged up to the Norwegian girl, who walked faster when she heard the Dane's voice. "Norge!" Denmark kept following her, oblivious to the fact that Astrid was trying to get away from him. "Hey, Norway!"

"What?" She turned to him, crossing her arms over her chest, and raised a blonde eyebrow.

"You've been acting weird during the drive up here. Are you okay?" There was genuine concern in his clear sky blue eyes, and she blushed, averting her gaze. "You can tell me anything, Norge . . ."

". . . No, there is nothing wrong, Mathias. Everything is fine . . ."

"Norge, I know there's something wrong, and I want to help."

". . . I . . . I just want everything to go back to normal. I want to be male again already," Astrid said, frowning, eyes downcast. "I don't think I can get used to this. I just want it over with . . . Urgh, I'm sure I'm just overreacting—"

"No you're not. It's okay for you to worry about this. Hell, if I had turned into a girl, I would've worried about the same things, and I'm sure everybody here has worried about that too," Norway looked at him with wide eyes, quite surprised that this was the same carefree, loud, and annoying Dane from earlier. "I can't make it be over faster, but just know this," He grabbed her hand, and looked into her eyes, grinning that stupid, usual grin of his. "Even though you might not feel the same way, just know that I . . . I like you . . . a lot. And no matter what gender you are, nothing is going to change that. Because you'll still be the same old, Norway that I've always known and loved."

. . . Loved?

Astrid was speechless. She didn't know how to respond, and she felt her cheeks heat up. "You . . . you're an idiot, you know that, Mathias?"

"Yup!" He grinned.

". . ." She started to walk away like before, and Denmark just followed her, still grinning.

"Aw, you know you love me, Norge!"

" . . . Maybe," She mumbled, and then hoped that he didn't hear, but he did.

And he couldn't help but notice that his heart beat just a little faster.

* * *

Greece sat on the hammock in front of the cabin, gazing at his surroundings lazily. Sakura spotted him, and headed to where he was, sitting down next to him. The Greek man yawned quietly, and smiled at her.

"Hello, Japan."

"H-Hi, Heracles-kun."

"You look pretty today, Japan . . . "

". . . Thank you . . ."

The two stayed silent for a few moments, Japan feeling content as she felt a cool, gentle breeze. Flower petals were falling from under the tree they were in. Greece suddenly turned to her, green eyes gleaming.

"Japan . . . Are you . . . happy?"

Sakura was slightly startled by the question, and glanced at him, surprised by the unusual serious expression the Greek man's face. She felt her cheeks heat up, and looked down at her lap, as her hands fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

"O-Of course," She whispered. "I'm happy with you."

Gently, he tilted his chin up, and stared deeply into her eyes. Sakura's eyes were wide, and Heracles stared at her, his thumb caressing her fair cheek.

Then, he leaned in and kissed her.

It was a delicate, gentle kiss, and it took Japan a few moments to respond, as she was shocked at the sudden gesture. She could feel her cheeks reddening rapidly, and slowly, but hesitantly, she began to kiss back.

After a few moments, they both parted, and Heracles gave her a sweet smile, and Japan, still a bit shocked, just stared, cheeks flushed.

"Come on, let's go in." He stood up, and held his hand out to her. Sakura looked at his hand, smiled, and took it, her amber-brown seers twinkling.

"Y-Yeah . . ." She murmured, though she knew that on the inside, her heart was fluttering with happiness.

* * *

"So, I signed us up for target practice tomorrow . . ." America said casually, and Lovina cracked her knuckles, grinning excitedly at what the American said. Feli just smiled, while most of the others just gave Alexis a worried look. The girl laughed, and reassured them that it was going to be completely safe. "You know, since we can't actually shoot stuff out here, this is just another, more safe way to have fun with guns!"

"What er, those who don't want to shoot?" Ludwig said, looking at Feli worriedly, as she tried to give her sister some 'Hug Therapy' which was for the thousandth time, unsuccessful.

"Don't worry, dude. Like I said, it's all safe and stuff. If you don't wanna do target practice, there's actually a cafeteria that has really good food—"

"And by that, do you mean your definition of 'good food', or our definition of 'good food'?" Southern Italy asked, eyes narrowed.

"Well, they serve some pretty good pasta there, like ravioli, and—"

"I'LL be the judge of that," The Italian girl interrupted as she stomped upstairs. "It better be freaking good."

* * *

**And so there you have it! Next chapter, it's gonna be mostly PruCan and stuffs. Hope you liked this one! I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

**R&R!**

*****Stardust98*****


	12. Chapter 12: Let's go Camping! Pt3

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long delay, but I am back again with another chapter of 'I'm a GIRL?2: Roadtrip!'. Now, as you may already know, I was gone for so long cuz I was dealing with some stuff... (but I'm feeling a lot better thanks to you guys and a special friend to which I will give a shout out to below!) AND I have to study for finals and all that crap (and RP and Instagram has been distracting meeee...), so yeah. Finals are next week, so don't expect another update until next Saturday or something. But who knows, I might update before then. ;)**

**Special shout out to _Vocabelle8aph_! Check out her awesome SpainxFem!Romano story! :)**

**AND ALSO to that Anon that reviewed Chapter 11: I LOVE YOU OMG YOU MADE MY DAY! :D Your review made me smileeee! :DDDDD**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia.**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh, and read the bottom A/N for important info regarding the story~**

* * *

"Alright guys! Are you ready for target practice? I'm totes excited for his!" America squealed in pure excitement. England smiled at her, chuckling bemusedly.

"For the third time, love, yes, we're ready."

"Oops! Sorry! I'm just so excited Iggy-kins!" Sh hugged him, and he blushed, but more at the nickname than the actual hug.

"Bloody hell, Al, I would prefer you call me 'Artie' rather than... THAT any day..."

"Sorry, babe! You're just so cute!"

"I am n-not!" He sputtered and then huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away. America poked him numerous times as she giggled at his reactions.

"Yeah, you are!"

The rest of the nations were walking behind the two lovebirds, and Felicia sighed, tired.

"Germany... Wait...!"

The German sighed and put down the Italian girl's bag he had carried for her on the way. "Felicia, if you want, I can carry you..."

"Oh, si!" She smiled, relieved. "My f-feet were really starting to hurt... _Grazie_, Germany!" Veneziana got on Ludwig's back, and she sighed happily as she relaxed against him. "Veee... You know what's funny, Luddy?"

He flinched at the nickname the girl insisted on calling from from time to time. "Hm?" He picked up her bag and kept moving, speeding up a bit to catch up to the rest of the gang.

"When you and I were both little," She murmured softly, a warm smile on her face and he shuddered as her warm breath tickled the back of his neck. "You though I was a girl... And now, look!" She giggled, and a tiny smile made it's way onto the usually stoic German's face.

"_Ja_... I suppose that is sort of ironic, in a way..." He chuckled.

"_Si_..." She nuzzled her cheek against his back. "I'm so happy you came back, ve. I... I've never been happier!"

He smiled. He couldn't recall a moment where he had been this happy either.

Well, maybe that time when North Italy became his friend...

"Hey, Norge."

"What?" Astrid looked up at the Dane, blue eyes blank.

"You feeling alright? Ya know, because of yesterday and all..."

"Yeah..." She whispered. "Yeah, I've been feeling much better about this..."The Norwegian girl looked down and tugged at the small frills of her navy blue skirt, blushing slightly. "Although... I still have not gotten used to wearing a skirt."

Mathias laughed, and put an arm around her shoulder. "You're funny, Norge. Besides, that skirt looks cute on ya." He was happy that the girl had not pushed him away.

"...And y-you're a stupid Danish idiot."

"But I'm YOUR stupid Danish idiot~!"

"Shut up."

"I don't understand why we didn't just go on the damn RV instead of walk," Lovina growled, panting slightly. "It could have saved a lot of fucking time."

"_Sorella_, the exercise if good for us!" Feli chirped.

"Says the girl who's on the muscle freak's back," Lovina retorted. "How far are we again?" Al looked at her wristwatch at this, and squinted her blue eyes. "Well?"

"Only like a few minutes. Come on, Lov', cheer up!"

"No, and that's- What the fuck did you just call me!?"

"Oh, look we're here!"

* * *

"Okay! Now if you would just step over here..." The young woman lead them to the area where they would be shooting their targets. "Each lane will have its own targets to shoot. The person who shoots the most targets wins a prize!" She pointed towards some shelves on the wall. "You can get your safety equipment over there, okay? I'll be back with your guns!" She said cheerfully.

Lovina scoffed. "I have my own gun," She grunted as she took out her small, light handgun.

"Psh yeah, like I'll shoot with just any gun," America reached in her jean pocket and whipped out her handgun. She struck a "heroic" pose with the gun, and winked at the group. "Don't I look like a total BAMF, guys? This gun right here is my baby, haha! By the way dudes, these guns are rental, so if you do some crazy shit with them, I'll beat the crap outta ya, 'kay? Alrighty!"

Madeline rolled her eyes and laughed softly at her little sister's antics. She spotted Japan sitting down with Greece and China. Heracles was dozing off on the table and Sakura looked at him in amusement. China was fixing her left hair bun, and the Japanese girl smiled when she spotted Maddie walking over to where they were all sitting.

"I'm really not into all this..." The Canadian girl said, smiling sheepishly. "I mean, of course I know how to use a gun and all, but..."

"_Hai_, I understand, Canada-san." Suddenly, Madeline's amethyst orbs widened in realization, and she stared at Sakura in surprise.

"Wait... You noticed me..."

The Japanese girl frowned. "I did... Is there a problem?"

"No, no. Is it just me, or have people noticed me more when I turned into... a girl...?"

"I don't-"

"And I don't even know if I like the fact that people notice me more now..." Canada sighed. "I guess I'm just used to fading into the background..."

"I see..." Japan muttered. "I do know how you feel, Canada-san." Madeline looked at Japan with surprise once again, and Sakura smiled. "You're not really noticed much sometimes when you're one of the quiet and few sane nations." Japan was quiet, but Canada didn't exactly know if she was sane... She had the... privilege of sitting next to the Asian country, and let's just say she saw some rather... graphic magazines... involving what she believed to be the Italies and tentacles...?

"Exactly! I-"

"MADDIEEE!" Alexis shouted. The American girl was now wearing shooting earplugs. Would explain why she was shouting, but Madeline thought that she was going a litttlllleee bit to overboard with the yelling. Heck, when was she not? "Aren't you gonna shoot with us? COME ON IT'S GONNA BE REALLY FUUUN!"

"Al, I don't really want-"

"WHAT'S THAT!?"

"I don't-"

"Huh? You need help!?" America grinned. "Well why didn't you just say so? I would love to help you, but I have a prize to win. YO, GIIIL!"

No.

No, no, no, no.

_'Out of all the people here...!'_

"_Ja_, what do you want?"

"Will you come and help Maddie out real quick!? PLEASSSEEE-"

"Okay, okay! Just stop yelling..."

"WHAT!?"

"NOTHING!

"Okay, geez, you didn't have to yell..." After sending him an annoyed glance the American girl started to aim as the young woman from before started to hand out the guns.

"Heh, I'm gonna fucking win that prize if its the last thing I do," Lovina said as she shot her first target. She didn't hit the bulls eye, but she was only an inch away from the center. Since her gun was small and light, it was harder to shoot. Felicia smiled as she shot at her target, and Germany watched, surprised, as she actually got quite a good shot.

"Good luck, Lovi, mi amor!"

"S-Shut up, moron!"

"Aw, you're blushing! Just like a-"

"Say it and I'll kick your ass..."

"...Tomato...?"

"AAARRGH, _SPAGNA_!"

"Hey Norge, bet I can get more shots than you- WHAT!? You already got three!" Mathias frowned, as Astrid smirked with pride. "That's not fair..."

Madeline felt a tap on her shoulder and she squeaked, startled, and she turned around, only to be face to face with crimson eyes.

Prussia.

"So... hey."

"H-Hi..."

* * *

**So this was all I could write today because I need to do my homework (andupdatemyInstagram). Anyway, about that important thing...**

**For the sake of decreasing the length of the story, the countries will not go to ALL the states. They'll probably just go to some important landmarks and stuff, and then return to New York. Yup. I mean, I'm not saying I want the story to end already, I just need it to end earlier so I can update/publish other Heta/Nyotalia stories. :)**

**So yeah, left ya with a PruCan cliffie this chappie, haha. See ya soon~! :D**

*****Stardust98*****


	13. Chapter 13: Let's Go Camping! Pt4

**EDIT 6/17/13 (or 17/6/13): I had mild writer's block for some parts... So yeeeaaahhh.**

**HERE'S A LONG(ISH?) CHAPTER RO MAKE UP FOR MY ABSENCE! ~Lalalalaaa~**

**Aww~ *looks at reviews* You guys missed me didn't ya? Didn't ya!? **

**Lovi: They missed the story, dammit. Not you.**

**So mean. ;-; **

**Gil-Gil: Ja, kesesese- HEY! 'Gil-Gil'!? Really!?**

**Haha, yeah! Anyway~ Shoutout to SoMa12~ Thank you for reviewing all my stories, OmiGAWD chu haff no idea how happy I was when I saw all those Fanfiction emails in my inboxxxx. :')**

**Thank you all for your support so far, by the way~ And here's some PruCan in this chappie, you guys deserve it after suffering my ship teases for so long, lol.**

**GOOD N3WS! I was just let out of school yesterday, so now I have more time to type! (When I'm not babysitting... -_- I need el dinero! $$)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia, but if I would, Romano would show up more often (and Spain would be shirtless more too) and there would be a Nyotalia episode! ._.**

* * *

"Ha! Got another shot!" America grinned as she stared at the bullet hole on the tiny red bulls-eye dot. At this rate, she was totally gonna win the prize~! She looked over to see how some the others were doing. Feli was doing surprisingly well, but she wasn't getting any bullets in the center. Arthur was doing good as well, but he was too busy trying to stop Francis from bothering him. The Frenchman was up to his usual antics, but... he seemed sot of distracted, and was looking elsewhere... She followed his line of vision, and realized that he was staring at Gilbo and some ghost over there... Oh wait, that was Maddie~ (duh!) Francis was looking at them with... Worry? She tilted her head at this, but was distracted by something else.

"Fuck yes, in your _face_, you bastard!"

Alexis turned toward the source of noise, and saw Lovina, smirking at Mathias, who pouted. Antonio cheered happily at the Italian's victory over the Dane, and Astrid, who stood a few feet away behind the Danish man, frowned as he started to whine. The American girl looked in front of Lovina, and her jaw dropped at what she saw. Even though she wasn't getting all the shots in the center, she was doing pretty well. And it was even more impressive due to the fact that she had a smaller, lighter gun.

"You idiot, will you stop whining already?" Norway looked at the other Nordic country, a slightly annoyed gleam in her eye, though America could tell that she didn't really mind the attention. "I'm starting to get a headache..."

"But Nooooorgeeee~ I wanted to win the prize and rub it in everyone's facessss~"

Crossing her arms over her chest, the Norwegian woman sighed. "It's just a stupid prize... You don't even know what it is! For all we know, it could be pretty lame."

"Hmm~" Denmark gazed at her for a few moments, as if he was pondering something, before his frown morphed into a smug smirk. "Ah, that's right. I have an even better prize right _here_!" He said, putting an arm around Norway, who stared at him blankly, processing what he had just said. When she did, her cheeks turned a light pink hue, and she smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow..."

"Stupid Dane..."

Lovina felt like barfing at the cutesy, romantic-ish scene... Well, until she felt Antonio hug her. She hissed at the sudden contact, even if she _might_ have enjoyed it... Just a little, little bit... _Might... _and no, that was not a smile on her face, you're seeing things, dammit...

"You look cute smiling, mi amor," He gave her a light kiss on the cheek and she blushed. "You know that?"

"Dammit, stop speaking your dumb (sexy) Spanish..."

America snickered at the look on the Italian girl's face, until she realized that this was the perfect opportunity to beat Lovi... No! She put her gun down. A good, amazing, heroic, epic hero (heroine?) always plays fair! She had to wait until Toni was done with the gushy love affection stuff, and shoot when Lovina was also concentrating... Yeah!

Well, that _was_ what she was thinking until she saw Lovina shooting while _she_ was distracted..._  
_

Well then.

Lovina looked at her, before they locked eyes with each other, and they both nodded, smirking. Even though South Italy was a good shot (she has the freaking Mafia after all), America had the Wild fucking West. So she was definitely going to win.

Meanwhile, while their girlfriends had agreed to have a little competition, Antonio and Arthur had also locked eyes, and glared at each other angrily.

"I bet Al can beat Lovina," Arthur hissed, and watched as the Spaniard's eyes flashed.

"... _Clearly_ you haven't seen how good _mi Lovinita_ is with a gun, _Arturo_..." Antonio retorted.

"Don't say my name in that stupid language of yours... You know what? I sort of feel bad for her," At Antonio's momentary confused look, England added, "She has to deal with an idiot like you on a bloody daily basis." Antonio's confusion turned into anger, and the Spaniard frowned, and Arthur winced (it was weird seeing him not grin).

"_Bueno_, I feel sorry for America because she has to deal with a guy that constantly has a stick up his ass," Before the Englishman could retort, Spain added, "I bet you 50 that Lovi will win."

"You're on, _Anthony_,"And with that, the two sat down and watched their girlfriends (who were unaware of what had just gone down), one occasionally giving the other an angry glare.

Ah, the beautiful bond of friendship.

* * *

"So... Al said you needed help, _ja_...?"

"Ah, y-yes... I m-mean sort of..." Madeline internally face-palmed. She didn't know why she was stuttering so much... and why her face suddenly felt really hot.

"Alright, so here you go..."

_'The Awesome Me is not usually this awkward... Verdammt.'_

Prussia winced when he had accidentally touched her hand as he handed her the weapon, and he could see the Canadia girl's blush intensifying as she mumbled something quietly under her breath. Great, she was probably uncomfortable as hell right now... He saw her awkwardly handle the gun, trying to aim, but her grip was shaky. "Sometimes it helps to close one of your eyes, and aim a little above where you want to shoot..." He held the gun in his hands, and demonstrated what he had suggested earlier, before handing the gun back to her.

"...Like this?" She asked timidly, slowly raising the gun and trying to aim at the target.

"Just try to hold it up a little more... And keep your grip steady."

Out of the corner of his eye, Gilbert saw something moving. He looked to see Spain waving wildly at him, while Arthur rolled his eyes at what the Spaniard was doing. Antonio signaled wildly, and it took Prussia a few moments to figure out what the heck his friend was saying. It might just be something stupid... because, well, Antonio wasn't stupid... He was... Let's face it, the Spaniard wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed... But when he did figure it out, his face suddenly became really, really hot, and he shook his head furiously, glancing at Canada to make sure she wasn't looking, and he was fucking relieved when he saw that she wasn't...

"Do _itttttt_~" Spain said rather loudly, making Lovina turn to look at him for a second, eyebrow raised. Then, as soon as she saw who he was talking to (fucking albino potato) she realized it must have just been another one of the Bad Touch Trio antics (they were going to get that wine bastard involved sooner or later, no doubt) so she turned around and proceeded to reload (while keeping an eye on whatever the hell they were doing of course).

Slowly and hesitantly, the Prussian got behind Madeline, and put his hands on the gun as well, helping her hold it steady. He could feel the soft skin of her hands, and sighed. "Relax, okay?" He said softly, and Madeline shivered when she felt his hot breath tickle her ear. After a shaky sigh, she closed her eyes and tried to relax, his rough voice somehow soothing her. She opened one eye slowly to see that her hands were still shaking, but not as much as they were before. "Remember, aim a little above where you want to shoot..." She raised the gun a little higher, and gulped, reminding herself to relax. "...Now, pull the trigger... and shoot." She nodded, and took a deep breath, before closing her eyes and pulling the trigger.

_Bam!_

The Canadian flinched, and slowly opened her eyes. She was suddenly very worried. What if she had done it all wrong? It wasn't her first time with a gun of course, but she hadn't held or used one in quite a while... She was brought back to reality by the sound of her sister's shouting. She looked over to America, who was grinning at her with her usual award-winning grin.

"Wow, Mads! You got a bulls-eye!"

Canada looked at her sister for a moment, confused, and Alexis pointed towards the target. She looked, and saw a hole right in the middle, and her amethyst eyes widened in surprise. She turned to Prussia for confirmation and he nodded at her, smirking.

"That was an awesome shot," He said to her.

"Hello, everyone!" America stopped her cheering immediately and ran near the intercom. "This is for anyone that rented a gun. Please come to the counter to return them!" She paused before continuing, "Also, the winner will be announced shortly! Thank you and have a good day!"

"Psh, I soooooo won!"

"Don't get cocky, burger bitch," Lovina spat. "Anyone could have won. But it wasprobablyme."

"Hm... We'll see about that," Alexis smirked. Psh, she was totally confident that she won. South Italy got distracted way too many times (and so did she, but that didn't matter).

The countries that had rented guns went over to the counter, where the woman smiled kindly at them as they handed them in. "Thank you! I hope you all had fun! Anyway, I think you all want to know who won and got the most shots! The winner gets a choice between some prizes. Like 300 dollars," Lovina's eyes sparkled. Oh, all the shopping she could do with that here~ "This big bear, or this McDonald's gift card!" America licked her lips as she imagined all the food she could buy...

"And the winner is..."

* * *

"Yay! That was fun, wasn't it!" America said with a smile, but then frowned afterwards. "...Even though the stupid commie won..."

Ivan smiled at America."I'm not communist anymore, kolkolkol..." He cuddled his prize, still smiling happily.

"Still... I can't believe you chose the damn panda bear instead of the money..." Romana pouted, still upset that she hadn't won.

"You're a good shot, Lov'. I gotta say, I was impressed, dudette!" America gave her a friendly pat on the back, and the Southern Italian flinched at the sudden contact. "You handled your gun preeetty well. I guess that's the power of the Italian mafia right there!"

"I guess you did... sort of good too..." Lovina muttered, and America beamed at the fact that there wasn't a single colorful word in the Italian's praise. She patted Romana again on the back, laughing.

"Haha! I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship, dudette."

"Tch, you wish."

"Ahaha, oh Lov' you're too funny!" Lovina face-palmed, of course, the American just had to be as oblivious as the tomato bastard for her not to sense the sarcasm oozing out of what he just said.

"What would I do with that money anyway?" Russia asked. Greece, Japan and China came from the tables they had been sitting at, and Heracles was carrying a sleeping Sakura on his back.

"Well, maybe you could have spent that money on that field of sunflowers you're always talking about, aru."

"Hm, that would have been a good idea, but I can't plant sunflowers where I live. It is much too cold... and besides," He smiled, violet seers glinting with kindness towards the Asian nation. "I have my own sunflower right here~" He cooed, hugging the Chinese girl. "A sunflower as pretty and as bright as the sun~"

Felicia giggled. "Aw, ve~ Mr. Russia is so sweet to China~" Chun-Yan face turned crimson as she realized that some of the countries were staring at her and Ivan. "So cute!"

"Here, you can have this," He gave her the huge bear he had won, and she looked at him in surprise. It was a large, stuffed polar bear, and he held it out to her as she stared at it uncertainly. After an encouraging nod from the Russian man, she took the bear, marveling at how soft it's snow white fur was, as she stared at it's beady black eyes.

"T-Thank you..."

"So... South Italy didn't win..."The Spaniard glared at Arthur coldly as he held out his hand, and the Englishman felt goosebumps when the usual happy grin the Spanish man wore morphed into a frown. "I think you owe me something, wanker. I clearly won."

Antonio crossed his arms and his jade eyes shone indignantly. "Hey, now hold on a minute, America didn't win either! I don't owe you anything,_ pendejo_! If anything, you owe me!"

"No, I bloody don't!"

"Oh, _sí_ you do!"

"Stop arguing you stupid bastards," Lovina growled grumpily. "You're both giving me a fucking headache..." She walked out, following Russia, Greece and the two Asian countries. Denmark and Norway followed shortly after, Astrid telling Mathias to put her down as he carried her bridal style. Spain and England glared at each other once more, before following the others. England looked back at America, who was looking at her sister. Madeline kept glancing at Prussia uncertainly... she looked like she wanted to tell him something.

"Al, are you coming?" Arthur asked, and America shook her head. "If you are waiting for Prussia and the cheese monkey, those idiots can catch up," He added, not noticing Canada.

"I know... I'll be with you guys in a sec, I just gotta do something first..."

"... Well, alright, love. We will be waiting for you outside." Arthur closed the door after him, and Alexis headed to her older sister.

"Hey, Mads!" The Canadian girl turned towards America. "What's wrong? Did Gil do something to you?"

"N-No... I just want to tell him something, but..."

"Aw, come on Maddie! I'll help!" Without warning, Alexis took her sister's hand, and started to walk towards the Prussia, who seemed to be thinking about something... Canada yelped at the sudden movement, and tried to keep up as her sister tugged her along.

"Yo, Gil!" The Prussian looked for who had called him, and saw America, who had moved away from Lovina and was not walking towards him, holding hands with someone... " My sis wants to tell ya something!"

"A-America!" Madeline squeaked as her sister shoved her towards Gilbert, and she stumbled forward. Prussia quickly moved to catch her, and she slowly looked up, bright eyes wide. "Um, sorry about that..."

"It's okay, The Awesome me didn't mind..."

After a moment of silence, Canada continued, wanting to break the awkwardness. "Anyway, u-um, I just wanted to s-say... thank you for helping me out t-today and stuff..." She took a step back and smiled. "Oh, and thank y-you for noticing me when others don't. You have no idea how much that meant t-to me..."

"No problem, kesese~ You're an awesome person."

The girl blushed at the compliment, and muttered a quite thank you. The sound of an opening door caught both of their attention.

"Hey Maddie, you done?" America poked her head through the doorway. "I wanna show Iggy that you're not a ghost."

The Canadian girl sighed, already used to this routine. Meanwhile, Prussia frowned at what America had said. He really did not understand how anyone could overlook Canada. "I'll be right there, Al..." The American girl grinned, and she headed back out. "Well... 'duty' calls, I g-guess..." She whispered timidly.

"_Ja_... and by the way, you're welcome," He smirked, and she smiled at him again.

"T-Thanks again..." She waved at him, before walking towards the door, opening it, and closing it behind her.

* * *

Prussia smiled at the girl as she left, until he felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned around to see Francis, and was ready to greet him (awesomely of course), but the friendly greeting was soon forgotten as he saw that France was looking at him with That Look.

Which meant that something serious-ish was going on.

"What's up, Franny?"

"Gilbert...I-"

"If this is about the suspicious stuff on your toothbrush, I'm sorry, okay? I had to use _something_ to get that cobweb off the side of the cabinet..." The Prussian trailed off when he realized that his friend didn't_ know_ about that (if the surprised look on his face was anything to go by) so he started to chuckle nervously... "Heh, er..."

"What... Did you just say!?"

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all! Now, um, was there something you wanted to talk to me about, because you have That Look in your eye, and that must mean-"

"I know you... like _ma petite Madeleine_."

Gilbert froze, and his already snow white turned a paler white (if that was even possible) at what his friend had just said. "How...?"

"Seriously, Gil? I am the representation of France! The country of _amour_. Did you really expect me to not notice the looks you have been giving her? The looks she has been giving you?"

"Well, I-I don't know..." Why was he stuttering like some un-awesome person! (The only awesome person who could stutter was Birdie, because she was socutewhenshedidit). "Wait, what did you say!?" Did he really just say what he thought he did...?

The Frenchman sighed. Honestly, he had two dense idiots as friends. "The feeling is mutual, Gil."

_'The feeling is... mutual!?'_

She liked him back...?

"I want you to stop talking to Madeleine... At least for a while."

_She liked him back._

"What!? Why?"

_"_I have known you for a long time,_ ami. _Antoine, you and me have had many... er, escapades, and I do not know if I like the idea of you and _Madeleine_ being together..." Francis eyes narrowed at Gilbert's defiant stare, and continued. "I don't have anything against you, okay? I just don't want Canada to get hurt..."

"But how do you know that I'll hurt her?" Gilbert grit his teeth, angry at his friend's lack of trust in him.

"That is exactly it. I do not know. But I do not want to take the risk. _Ma petite Madeleine_ is very dear to me, Gilbert. I protected her when she was a colony," He paused for a moment. "... And I am still willing to protect her now." He turned, and walked a few steps before saying, "Do not take this personal, mon ami. I'm just trying to do what is best for Canada." Without another word or glance, France walked away, leaving an a seething Prussian behind.

Why did he not trust him? He would never hurt Canada! He knew that the nation had raised the Canadian girl, and he couldn't really blame him for being protective... But... it still hurt him that his friend didn't trust him...

Shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans, Gilbert huffed before following Francis, muttering curses under his breath.

* * *

**TELL ME IF IT SEEMS LIKE I MISSED ANYTHING! I had to finish this in a hurry... ^^;**

**Sooooooooo yeaaahhhhh! Um, the part with Gil and Franny was a conversation I had with a guy that liked my friend... Look, he was a super-senior, did drugs, and lost his freaking virginity at an early age.**

**Yeah. Now you see why I was so protective. **

**My friend didn't listen to me, of course, and they ended up dating for like, a week and a half before he cheated on her... Yup. So then I had a 'little talk' with this guy, and... yeah. ^^ I kind of have anger issues~ Just a little bit~ (Damn I sound like a fucking yandere XD)**

**Anyway, enough about my not so interesting life, vote for what you would want them to do next chapter!**

**A-Watch a scary movie (Poor America, XD)**

**B-Tell scary stories (Again, poor America~)**

**Of course, they'll still do what you don't pick in the chapters after, so yay for that!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**R&R!**

*****Stardust98*****


End file.
